


Maybe It's Time

by Marianna_Morgan



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared Padalecki, Instant Connection, M/M, Rock Star Jensen Ackles, Shy Jared Padalecki, Top Jensen Ackles, inspired by A Star is Born
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 09:04:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17301782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marianna_Morgan/pseuds/Marianna_Morgan
Summary: Inspired by A Star is Born (2018) but with less angst and a much happier ending."Reports confirm long-time bachelor and iconic rock star, Jensen Ackles, skipped his band’s legendary afterparty last night in favor of returning to his hotel with his new love interest, Jared Padalecki. The two were spotted both before and after the show, with those close to Ackles speculating he may have finally found ‘the one’. Could this be love? Could Jared be the one to tame Jensen Ackles for good? Could J2 be the future of rock-‘n-roll?”





	Maybe It's Time

**Author's Note:**

> A homophobic slur is used once during this story.  
> __________________________________________________
> 
> Maybe it's time to let the old ways die. -- Bradley Cooper

The door was slammed behind him as he slid across the black leather of the SUV’s backseat. Even inside the vehicle, the crowd could still be heard chanting his name, demanding a second encore.

“Great show tonight,” Clif commented from the passenger seat. “Gotta love that hometown crowd.”

Jensen responded with only a grunt – the kind of noise someone makes when they’re acknowledging you spoke but not listening to what you’re saying.

“You sure you want to leave?” Clif continued, glancing over his shoulder as Jensen reached beneath the seat. He watched for a few seconds before exchanging a look with Mitch sitting behind the wheel, both brothers knowing what Jensen was searching for. “We got time for a couple more songs if – ”

“No,” Jensen barked, distracted and moody as hell. “Where’s the bottle I left back here?”

“You finished it before the show.”

Jensen frowned. “You sure?”

“Yep,” the brothers answered in unison; the bodyguards always sure of two things: Jensen’s whereabouts and how much he drank that day.

Jensen sighed and rubbed a rough hand through his hair. “Well…” He sighed again. “I need a fuckin’ drink.”

The brothers exchanged another look. The _last_ fucking thing Jensen needed was a fucking drink.

It was Clif’s turn to sigh. Maybe they could stall him.

“You can get one back at the hotel. The downstairs bar is open until – ”

“No, fuck that. I need a drink now. Right fuckin’ _now_. Find a bar.”

Clif clenched his jaw but said nothing.

Mitch nodded. “Yes, sir. You’re the boss,” he replied and put the SUV in gear, hoping his tone reflected the disapproval his words could not…unless he wanted to be fired.

They rode in silence.

Jensen squinted in the bright lights of downtown Dallas. He rarely went out anymore. It required too much planning and security and overall hoopla now that he was a multi-platinum recording star with billion-dollar record deals and endorsements and sold-out international tours and blah, blah, blah.

Every man, woman, and child seemed to know his whole life story – what his childhood was like, who his family was, who he had dated, why they broke up, his likes and dislikes, and even whether he preferred boxers or briefs. That kind of transparency and accessibility made people bolder than they would usually be with a stranger because they didn’t consider him a stranger. They had read so much about him, they felt they _knew_ him and could ask – and do – the kinds of things such familiarity allowed. When fans started crossing boundaries despite repeated requests to keep a respectable distance, it became easier and safer to just…hide.

Jensen stared out the window, the world passing by in one massive blob of color. This was the life he had always wanted, the life he had worked his ass off for. But now that he had it, he was miserable. He was never home; couldn’t even remember the last time he saw his house in Austin. His home was a tour bus or a penthouse they booked for however long he was in whatever town. He spent most of his days surrounded by fake people with real agendas, and he was sick of it. He needed something to ground him…and unfortunately, alcohol had become that something.

Jensen remembered when he was only a social drinker – just a beer or two here and there at parties – but somewhere along the way booze had become a crutch…and now it was a fucking lifeline. It was easier to tolerate the bullshit of this lifestyle if he was too drunk to notice or care.

Something had to give. And soon.

Jensen sighed and pointed out the windshield. “There. Stop.”

Clif arched an eyebrow. “A drag bar?”

“The fuck do I care,” Jensen snapped. “A bar’s a bar. Let me out.”

Clif glanced at his brother with a scowl that said it all.

“Never a dull moment,” Mitch mused as he parked at the curb.

“I’m gettin’ too old for this shit,” Clif grumbled as he got out, jogging a few steps to catch up with Jensen. “JD ain’t gonna like this.”

“JD can kiss my ass,” Jensen replied as they entered the bar. “He doesn’t like half the shit I do, but I’m still making him money, so…”

Clif couldn’t argue that and took a seat three stools down from Jensen, giving him his space while being close enough to intervene if needed.

Jensen ordered a double and turned to survey the crowd. It was definitely a drag bar, complete with the array of eccentrics such a place attracted along with a few people who looked both curious and confused. He chuckled and took a swig of his drink, feeling his nerves settle the second he swallowed the whiskey. It was probably past time he admitted he had a problem…but not tonight. He gulped the remaining alcohol in his glass and ordered another double.

Three stools over, Clif held a beer – a prop to blend in – and kept one eye on Jensen, the other on the crowd. There was unmistakable excitement in the room, everyone murmuring and smiling and staring at the stage like they were waiting for something to happen.

A few seconds later a drag queen dressed to the nines emerged from behind the sequined curtain amid a deafening roar of applause mixed with yells and cat-calls.

The queen winked. “Thank you, honey,” she told one of her admirers and smiled at the crowd. “Welcome,” she greeted. “Welcome to….” She paused for effect. “…Dolly Night.”

The crowd went wilder than before, and Clif wondered what the hell they had stumbled into. He glanced at Jensen, who was still holding drink #2 and at least smiling.

The queen laughed at something someone down front said, then directed her attention back to the audience. “Now half of y’all already know me, and the other half is missin’ out.” She pursed her lips into a sexy pout that melted into a smile. “I’m Raven, mistress of ceremonies, here to introduce our first two performers. We have our very own fan favorite, Sasha...” She paused for whoops and hollers. “…singing a duet with a familiar face.” She arched an eyebrow to add to the mystery. “Our guest has graced this stage many times, but tonight is the first time he’s stepped into the shoes of that silver-haired fox, the gambler himself – Mr. Kenny Rogers.”

Jensen laughed, relaxed and enjoying whatever this was.

“This is some crazy shit,” the guy beside him commented.

Jensen took another swallow of whiskey and glanced over.

“Hey, anyone ever tell you, you look like Jensen Ackles?”

Jensen cocked a smile, always amused by these conversations.

“Seriously, man. _Just_ like him.”

“I get that a lot.”

“You should take advantage of it. Girls love that dude. Guys, too, I guess…” The guy shrugged. “I’m Chad.”

Jensen stared at the outstretched hand, not expecting to make friends in a drag bar tonight.  But what the hell…  “Jensen Ackles,” he responded and shook Chad’s hand, chuckling at his change in expression.

“Whoa. No shit?”

“No shit.”

Chad snorted. “Wow. The fuck you doing here?”

“Having a drink,” Jensen answered, raising his glass as if it should be obvious. “The fuck _you_ doing here?”

“I’m here to see my roommate – the gambler himself.”

“Your roommate is Kenny Rogers?”

“He is tonight. Fucking theatre majors, man…”

Jensen smiled at the comment, having forgotten how much fun it was to spend time with regular people. “He any good?”

“ _He_ thinks so,” Chad replied, trying to keep his tone dry and unimpressed but failing as he nodded. “Yeah. He’s good. _Really_ good. Makes me sick, the talented fucker.”

Jensen considered Chad’s words, sensing this was more than just a friend saying his friend was good because that’s what friends did. He had just met this guy, but Chad seemed to keep it real. If his roommate sucked, Chad would say so.

Jensen couldn’t help but ask. “If he’s _that_ good, what’s he doing _here?_ ”

Chad shook his head. “Beats me.” He looked at Jensen. “Trust me, though. He’s good. You’ll love him.”

Jensen shrugged in the classic “we’ll see…” gesture and directed his attention back to the stage.

“So, without further ado…” Raven was saying. “…lace up your corsets, adjust those wigs, and put those well-manicured hands together to welcome Dolly and Kenny to the stage, kicking off our show tonight with their #1 hit, ‘Islands in the Stream’.”

Jensen sat down his glass long enough to clap and stood to get a better look at whoever was about to appear.

The opening chords of the song began playing and out stepped Sasha with her Dolly beehive and glittery dress followed by Kenny – a tall, young guy wearing a shaggy gray wig and a suit straight out of the 80s.

Jensen blinked. Even under the bad wig, outdated clothes, and “ageing” makeup, he could tell the guy was good-looking. He glanced at Chad. “That’s your roommate?”

Chad nodded with a knowing smirk.

“What’s his name?”

“Jared.”

“Jared,” Jensen repeated and stared at the stage.

“Baby, when I met you there was peace unknown. I set out to get you with a fine-tooth comb,” Jared sang, and Chad was right – he was damn good. “I was soft inside, there was somethin' going on…”

Jensen swallowed. There was definitely somethin’ going on. “Holy shit.”

“I know, right?” Chad agreed, drinking his beer. “Talented fucker.”

While Jensen couldn’t dispute that, that wasn’t what he was talking about. The more he watched Jared perform, the more mesmerized he became, forgetting the drink still sitting behind him on the bar.

Clif watched Jensen, knowing that look. He glanced at the guy on stage and shook his head. Poor kid didn’t have a clue. “Of all the gin joints in all the world…” he mused, paraphrasing the quote to himself as he shook his head again and took a sip of beer.

“…and the message is clear – this could be the year for the real thing…” Jared continued to sing, scanning the crowd and landing on some really _hot_ guy sitting beside Chad and staring straight at him.

Jared’s mouth went dry, thankful the next two lines were Sasha’s since he couldn’t speak, couldn’t do anything except stare back.

Jensen smiled when Jared blushed and flubbed the first word of the next verse; the kid seeming distracted for the rest of the song as his attention kept coming back to Jensen.

The opening number ended with a standing ovation that lasted longer than the one at Jensen’s show.

Sasha clasped Jared’s hand, both bowing and smiling and backing toward the sequined curtain before disappearing backstage.

Jensen stood there, buzzing with a high that had nothing to do with the alcohol in his system.

“Well, that’s over…” Chad announced, his tone reflecting his duty as a supportive roommate was done and he was leaving. “Nice to meet you and all that shit,” he told Jensen, finishing his beer and placing a few dollars on the bar. “But I got other places to be and other _things_ to do, if you know what I mean…”

Jensen could guess based on Chad’s suggestive expression, but he didn’t care. Chad could go wherever and do whatever as long as he introduced Jensen to Jared before he left. “Wait. You’re not going backstage?”

“What for?”

“To see Jared.”

“Ah…” Chad paused, putting two and two together. “Told ya,” he quipped about his earlier prediction of Jensen’s reaction to Jared. He grabbed his jacket. “I’ll see him later at the house. But you can go back there. Knock yourself out, man.”

“How?”

Chad pulled a face. “Dude. You’re Jensen Ackles. No one’s gonna tell you no. If anything, you’ll be mobbed back there.”

Jensen glanced at Clif and lifted his chin, the signal that he was about to move.

Clif nodded and motioned for the bartender, settling both their tabs.

Chad gave a solid shake to Jensen’s shoulder. “Good luck, man. And remember – I _will_ hear about you later from Jared, so make sure it’s a good story.” He winked, side-stepping Clif as he approached, and left the bar.

Jensen blew out a breath and rubbed his sweaty palms against his jeans. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt nervous about meeting someone.

Clif smirked. “So, am I your wingman in this situation, or…?”

“Shut up,” Jensen told him, though there was no heat in his tone.

“You sure you wanna do this? We don’t know anything about this kid.”

“I don’t care. I’m not leaving here without meeting him,” Jensen replied and led the way through the crowd; everyone too distracted by another Dolly performance to notice who he was.

The security at the stage door was nonexistent.

Jensen hesitated only for a few seconds before shrugging at Clif and walking in like he owned the joint. 

Several of the queens were gathered in the wings, watching the performance but turned when he approached.

“Well, my goodness. What have we here?” Raven eyed him like fresh meat. “Hi, handsome. Are you lost? Or did my birthday just come early?”

Jensen smiled. “No, ma’am,” he responded, relying as he usually did on his charm and Texas twang to get what he wanted. “I’m lookin’ for Jared.”

Raven arched an eyebrow and glanced back at her crew as they reacted. She refocused on him. “You got a name?”

“Yes, ma’am. Jensen Ackles.”

The queens erupted in a hushed chorus of “Oh my god!” and “I knew it!” mixed with other comments about how fine Jensen looked.

“Well, my, my…” Raven purred, looking at Jensen like she could eat him alive. “Ain’t Jared the lucky one tonight.” She smiled. “I’ll take you to him only if you do one thing for me first.”

Jensen blinked and glanced at Clif still standing by the stage door.

Raven laughed. “Oh honey, relax. I just want your autograph. Right here,” she added, pulling down the top of her dress to reveal fake boobs.

Another queen produced a Sharpie out of nowhere.

Jensen took it and obliged the request. “Believe it or not, this ain’t the first time I’ve done this.”

“Oh, I believe it,” Raven assured him, smiling down at the signature. “I’m never washing these,” she told him in typical fangirl fashion and laughed as she readjusted her clothes. “Alright, honey. Let’s go.”

Jensen shook his head at Clif, telling him to stay put, and followed Raven down a narrow hall lined with vintage posters and closed doors.

“Jared is special to us,” she told him as they walked. “So, if you’re here to fuck with him in any way, I _will_ kick your ass.”

“In _those_ heels?” Jensen replied, trying to lighten the sudden serious mood.

Raven stopped at the end of the hall and faced him, her expression warning she was not joking. “We’re protective of him. He’s been through a lot, and he doesn’t need any shit.”

“He won’t get any from me,” Jensen promised, wondering what the hell this kid’s backstory must be. If the next few minutes went well, hopefully he would have a chance to find out.

“Good.” Raven stared at him for a few seconds longer, then knocked on the door before opening it; her smile somehow softer and sweeter as she spoke to Jared. “Are you decent, darlin’? There’s someone here to see you.”

“Who?”

“You’ll see,” Raven teased and opened the door wider, revealing Jensen. “Ta-da!”

Jared stared at him, startled and speechless.

“Do I need to stay and chaperone this visit, or…”

“No, ma’am,” Jensen answered. “My intentions are nothin’ but pure.”

“They better be,” Raven warned, pinning him with a glare before brightening. “You two kids play nice,” she sing-songed, her heels clicking down the hall as she left them alone together.

Jared continued to stare at Jensen, wide-eyed and motionless as he sat in front of a lighted mirror.

Jensen smiled. “Hey.”

Jared huffed a laugh, sounding as nervous as Jensen felt. “Hey.”

“You, ah…you sounded really great out there.”

Jared blushed and ducked his head. “Thank you. That means a lot, especially from you.”

Jensen came closer. “You know who I am?”

Jared laughed again. “Of course. Everyone knows who you are – Jensen Ackles.”

“Or just Jensen,” Jensen suggested. “Everyone always uses my full name, but – ”

“No,” Jared corrected. “If they did, it would be Jensen _Ross_ Ackles.”

Jensen arched an eyebrow. “Touché.”  He paused. “Are you, like, a superfan or something?”

Jared’s blush deepened. “No, not a superfan…but I do look at _People_ magazine’s Sexiest Man Alive issue.”

“Oh god…” Jensen moaned, wondering if Jared felt the same easy connection that he did, like they had known each other longer than these past few seconds. “Please don’t judge me by anything you’ve read.”

Jared shrugged, his smile shy and playful. And those dimples…

Jensen swallowed, deciding to get right to the point. “Listen, ah…I know we just met but…are you interested in maybe going out for a drink or something later? After you finish up here?”

Jared blinked at him. “Like…like a date?”

“Well…yeah. I guess. If you wanna call it that.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

Jared looked around the room. “I’m…I’m not getting punked or something, am I?”

Jensen laughed. “No.”

Jared narrowed his eyes. “Is this for a reality show or something?”

“No,” Jensen assured. “It’s nothing like that. I promise. No cameras. No scripts. No social media stunts. Just you and me.”

Jared stared at him, still not convinced. “Why?”

“Why?” Jensen repeated, confused why Jared would ask that and turned the question back to him. “Why not?”

Jared ducked his head again, staring at the floor. He remained silent for several seconds, then finally responded. “I don’t think I’m your type, Jensen.”

Those words and the way Jared said them were like a stab through Jensen’s heart. In that moment, he realized he was a goner. Jared affected him in a way no one else ever had, and Jensen wanted nothing more than to protect him, take care of him, and show him how special he was.

Following his instincts, Jensen took a chance, invading Jared’s space and lifting his chin.

Jared stared up at him, his hazel eyes reflecting the fear and uncertainty he felt.

“Jared…” Jensen began, holding his gaze. “I don’t know you or anything about you. But I _do_ know that I’m not trying to trick you. Or mock you. Or do anything else that would hurt you.” He paused. “And maybe you’re right. Maybe you’re not my type,” he allowed. “But type or not, I like you. And I’m really hoping you can trust me enough to give me a chance.”

Jared’s eyes misted as he bit his trembling lip, trying to process this unbelievable encounter. He blew out a shaky breath and gave an equally shaky smile. “Well, how can I say no after a speech like that?”

Jensen smiled. “So, that’s a yes?”

Jared nodded. “Yes. I just…I need to clean up and change.”

“Yeah, sure. Of course,” Jensen agreed. “Whenever you’re ready. I’ll just be out here,” he said, backing out of the room and closing the door. He paced the length of the hall, energized by the new feelings buzzing through him and hoping he didn’t screw this up.

Less than a minute had passed before Raven was rushing toward him.

“How’d it go?”

“Good,” Jensen reported. “We’re going out as soon as he’s ready.”

“Great! That means you have time,” Raven responded, taking his hand and leading him back toward the stage.

“Whoa. Wait. Time for what?”

She glanced over her shoulder. “Time to close out the show.”

Jensen pulled her to an abrupt halt. “What?”

“You heard me, honey. I’ve already announced it – another surprise guest to end the night. The one and only Jensen Ackles. Just listen to that crowd…”

Now that she mentioned it, Jensen could hear them chanting his name like the crowd at his concert had done.

“What the hell is going on?” Clif demanded, appearing from the wings.

Jensen sighed. “I guess I’m giving that second encore after all.”

“How?” Clif countered. “The band’s not here. You don’t have the music.”

“Oh, we do,” Raven corrected. “We have karaoke tracks.”

Jensen snorted. “Which ones?”

“All of them,” Raven answered. “But I think you should sing your current single.”

Clif shook his head. “No. I don’t like it, Jensen. We haven’t had time to sweep the crowd, to secure the area.”

“Relax,” Jensen replied. “I doubt an assassin has been sitting in this drag bar every night on the off-chance I stop by.”

Clif glared.

Jensen turned toward the stage as the opening chords of his song started playing. “Fuck. What key is that?”

“Doesn’t matter. You’ll do fine,” Raven assured and nudged him forward.

Jensen pointed at his bodyguard as he headed onstage. “Keep an eye out for Jared.”

Two minutes later, Jensen was two verses into his song heading toward the bridge – his favorite part.

“Yeah, I'm a half-cock, full-tilt, scarred-hands-to-the-hilt, don't-push-me, grown-ass man.” The beat was strong, the crowd full throttle. “Yeah, flashin' light, caution, careful where ya cross, son, ‘til she comes back again. Oh, yeah…hey.”

“Hey!” the crowd echoed where the backup singers usually did.

“What can I say?” Jensen crooned. “I’m a desperate man.”

“Oh, wow. I love this song.”

Clif glanced at the kid now standing beside him. “You and the rest of the world.”

Jared smiled, still not believing he was about to go out with Jensen Ackles.

“I didn’t know he was going to sing here tonight.”

“That makes two of us. This better go over well on social media, or JD’s gonna have all of our asses tomorrow morning.” He crossed his arms over his chest. “I’m Clif, by the way – Jensen’s bodyguard.”

“Hi. I’m Jared.”

“Figured.”

The song was wrapping up.

“Are you ready?”

Jared nodded, shifting beneath the intensity of Clif’s gaze.

“Good. Because when he comes off stage, we’re gonna have to haul ass to the car.”

“I understand,” Jared replied and grinned when the song ended, watching as Jensen worked the crowd. “He’s so good.”

“He’s a pain in my ass,” Clif snapped and motioned for Jensen to hurry the hell up. There was a short window of time for them to leave the building and get to the car without being mobbed.

Jensen gave one last wave to the crowd before heading toward them.

“Get ready,” Clif warned Jared, then met Jensen halfway.

“You were amazing,” Jared gushed, the rest of his words forgotten as Jensen grabbed his hand and pulled him in the direction Clif was pushing.

In the next instant, they were in the back of the black SUV, pulling away from the bar’s curb as people chased after them.

Jared sat there breathless, his hand still in Jensen’s grasp while Jensen stared at him, taking in every feature masked earlier by the wig and makeup.

“So, it turns out you’re talented _and_ gorgeous. Jackpot.”

Jared blushed at the compliment, and Jensen wondered what other adorable habits he would discover as the night continued.

“I could say the same about you,” Jared pointed out and felt Jensen’s grip tighten around his hand.

“What about us?” Mitch asked, breaking the silence in the front seat. “We’re a couple of jackpots, too, if you ask me.”

Jared smiled at the man looking at him in the rearview mirror.

“I’m Mitch – driver, bodyguard, and all-around handsome devil.”

“Nice to meet you,” Jared returned. “I’m Jared.”

“That’s Clif’s brother,” Jensen told him, sitting further back in the seat but not releasing Jared’s hand. “He’s the nicer one.”

“Ha, ha,” Clif quipped from the passenger seat. “I get paid to protect you, not be nice to you. And shit like you just pulled pisses me off.”

Jensen shrugged and winked at Jared.

Jared ducked his head to hide a smile, but Jensen could seek those dimples peeking out and smiled as well.

Mitch braked at an intersection. “Where to now, boss?”

“The hotel,” Jensen answered. “Just for drinks,” he clarified when Jared looked alarmed by the implication. “There’s a bar downstairs. It’s safer and quieter than being ‘at large’.”

Jared nodded, and they rode the rest of the way in silence, hand-in-hand.

Back at the hotel, they tucked into a corner booth with Clif and Mitch posted at a table nearby.

Their conversation rambled from one thing to another for over two hours before settling on music.

“So, I know you can sing.  But do you play?”

“A little,” Jared allowed. “Guitar and piano.”

“Piano? Wow. I’d like to hear that.” Jensen smiled. “Have you ever written any songs?”

“Why?” Jared asked, his tone teasing. “Are you looking for new material?”

Jensen’s smile widened. “Well, I’m always looking for new material, but that’s not why I’m asking. With a voice like yours, you should be writing and singing your own songs. Paving your own way, you know? Not singing covers at a drag bar.”

“Maybe I like singing covers at a drag bar.”

“Maybe. Or maybe you like _hiding_ behind covers at a drag bar. I think that’s a better explanation of what you’re doing there. I’m just not sure why.”

Jared twisted the half-empty beer bottle back and forth between his palms as he stared at the table.

Jensen watched him, realizing he may have expected too much, too fast. “Hey, listen…” He waited for Jared to meet his gaze. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to pry or try to tell you who you are.”

“I know who I am,” Jared replied, showing an edgier side than before. There was a certain strength and confidence in his tone; a certain fuck-you expression he wore now that he had been challenged.

It was unexpected and arousing as hell.

“I know you do,” Jensen agreed and decided to push once more. “So, tell me. Tell me why you’re singing other people’s songs in drag bars and not giving me a run for my money on the Billboard charts.”

“You’re really gonna make me say it, aren’t you?” Jared asked and sighed. “Fine. Because I’m ugly.”

Jensen choked on his sip of beer, his coughs attracting his bodyguards’ attention until he waved them off. “Who the fuck told you that?”

Jared snorted. “Everybody. My dad used to say…well…he said a lot. None of it good. But I never believed him until others started saying the same things. And everybody I’ve ever had a meeting with in the music industry says my voice is good, but my looks are ‘too exotic’. That’s how they describe it. They say my eyes are too slanted, my nose is too pointy, and I should really consider getting this removed.” He pointed to the adorable mole beside his nose. “So, there you go. That’s why I’m hiding in drag bars – because I’m too ugly for mainstream. And that’s why I’m a theatre major, too. I know I’m not leading man material, but I can always play a quirky character or something. I’m fine with that. That’s who I am, and I’ve made my peace with it. So…” He shrugged and gave a nervous smile. “Is my soul sufficiently bared?”

Jensen stared at him, his jaw aching from the anger bunched there.

Jared shifted. “Jensen. Please say something.”

“You know what I say? Fuck ‘em. Fuck every asshole who ever made you feel like you weren’t enough. Fuck. Them,” Jensen repeated. “They don’t deserve you.”

Jared’s eyes misted. “Thank you.”

Jensen took his hand, lacing their fingers and squeezing as he tried to make Jared believe what he was saying. “I’m not just being nice, Jay, or trying to make you feel better. I’m serious. Everything about you is amazing, and I want to throat-punch every single fucker who ever made you feel like shit.”

Jared gave a watery laugh. “That’s a long list.” He smiled, shaky but genuine. “And I like that, by the way.”

“What?”

“Jay. My mama used to call me that. She was the only one who ever did, and it…it feels good to hear it again – to hear _you_ say it. It feels right.”

Jensen rubbed his thumb over Jared’s knuckles, not realizing he had said the nickname or even why he did…but definitely planning to use it again. “Where’s your mom now?”

“She passed away when I was little. For a while it was just me and my dad until he decided it was good idea to get drunk and get behind the wheel.”

“Oh. Wow. I’m sorry.”

Jared shrugged. “I didn’t cry when he died.” He paused, letting Jensen draw his own conclusions about what that meant. “Then it was foster care for a while, and now…here I am – on a date with Jensen Ackles.”

Jensen smiled. “Lucky me.”

Jared smiled back.

“Do you have any brothers or sisters?”

“No, just…just the kids my foster parents already had. But we weren’t close and don’t keep in touch or anything. We were just passing through each other’s lives.”

“Have you always lived in Dallas?”

“No. I was born in San Antonio and lived there until I was 18. But after high school, I just wanted to leave. Get a fresh start somewhere else, you know?”

Jensen nodded. “So, college?”

“Not at first. I went to Nashville for a little while, then New York and LA.” Jared snorted, remembering his experiences. “But then after about a year, I realized I was chasing a dream that wasn’t gonna happen and was practically starving and homeless, so…”

“Who said it wasn’t gonna happen?”

Jared narrowed his eyes in a soft glare, playful but still warning he didn’t want to talk about it. “I think we already covered that.”

Jensen let it go…for now. “So, you came to Dallas?”

“Yeah. Got a job and a roommate and started college.”

“When do you graduate?”

Jared sighed. “Who knows? I can’t take a full course load because I also have to work full-time, so…” He shrugged. “I just do what I can.”

“Nothing wrong with that,” Jensen told him. “Besides you’re young. You’ve got time.”

“Yeah, I guess. I’m 22 but – ”

“22?” Jensen repeated, hoping he didn’t look as shocked as he felt. He knew the kid was young…but damn.

Jared laughed, knowing Jensen was reacting to their 12-year age difference. “Hey. It’s just a number, right?” he said and winked.

“Yeah. Sure,” Jensen replied and pulled a face, then laughed as well; thankful this nervous, uncertain kid he had met at the drag bar was finally relaxed and allowing him to see his true personality.

Jensen glanced down at Jared’s hand warm and solid in his grasp and realized he never wanted to hold anyone else’s.

“So, what happens when you finally graduate?”

“I don’t know,” Jared admitted. “Theatre is fine. I like it. It’s fun. But I don’t know what I’m gonna do with it. It was always Plan B.”

“What happened to Plan A?” Jensen asked, as if he didn’t already know.

Jared scowled.

“Maybe you should try again. People think making it in this business is all about making the right connections, but they’re wrong. It’s about finding that one person who believes in you and makes others believe, too. You just need to find that person – _your_ person.”

Jared lowered his eyes, looking up at Jensen through his fringe of bangs. “Are you my person?”

Jensen held his gaze. “Maybe.”

A moment passed between them before Jared looked away and sighed. “I’m scared of falling.”

Jensen tilted his head at the random comment.

Jared continued to look across the bar, avoiding eye contact. “When I was little and learning to ride a bike, I was terrified I would fall. I remember begging my dad not to let go of the bike. Not to let go until I was ready, but he always did. He’d let go, and I’d fall…and fall…and fall.”

Jensen glared. He was glad the fucker was dead.

“It was like it didn’t matter how hard I tried – I just kept falling. And I remember standing there crying; my knees and elbows bloody from all the times I fell. And I remember wondering why he would let me fall. Why he never tried to catch me.”

Jensen sat there listening, certain he was going to crack a tooth from how hard he was clenching his jaw.

Jared turned misty eyes back to him. “That’s how I felt when I was trying to break into the music industry. It was like I kept falling, and no one was there to catch me. And after a while, it was like something triggered. I was just that bloody…broken… _tired_ kid who didn’t have one more try in him.”

Jensen swallowed, overwhelmed by this story and Jared’s vulnerability in sharing it.

“So, I decided to stop,” Jared concluded. “I decided if no one was going to be there to catch me, then I would have to make sure I didn’t fall.”

Jensen rubbed his thumb back and forth over Jared’s knuckles.

Jared stared at him. “I’ve never told anybody that.”

“Thank you for telling me.”

They sat there for several seconds just staring at each other, and Jared wondered why he felt so safe and open with Jensen, like all of the walls he had constructed since childhood had crumbled.

“So…” Jensen sighed. “Where do you work?”

Jared twitched a smile, thankful for the change in topic as he felt the tension of the last few minutes fade. “I’m a waiter at a restaurant downtown. Not far from the bar, actually…”

“Is Chad your only roommate?”

Jared’s surprise was obvious. “How do you know about Chad?”

“He was beside me at the drag bar.”

Jared cringed. “Oh, god. I’m sorry. Please don’t judge me by my roommate.”

Jensen laughed as a comfortable silence fell between them.

“What about you?” Jared asked, his fingers still laced with Jensen’s. “What does Jensen Ackles do when he’s not singing?”

“This,” Jensen replied, surprised by his honesty as he took a swig from his beer. “A lot of this. That’s how I ended up in that bar tonight. I had just finished a show and was out of booze, so…”

Jared’s expression darkened.

“I know,” Jensen told him, his thumb still rubbing across Jared’s knuckles. “I should quit. Or at least lay off. But…I don’t know. I’m not sure I can.”

“I think you can. You just have to find the right person to help you – _your_ person.”

Jensen smiled as Jared stared at him with an expression that implied _he_ might be Jensen’s person just as Jensen had alluded that he was Jared’s.

“Is that what that song is really about? ‘Desperate Man’?”

Jensen blinked, surprised Jared would make that connection. He shrugged. “I guess. That’s certainly part of it. I mean, the song is about a man desperate to have his woman back, but writers hide meanings all the time.”

“So, I’m not the only one hiding.”

Jensen chuckled. “Smartass.”

Jared grinned and squeezed his hand. “What else is hidden in your lyrics?”

Jensen hesitated, then sighed. “I don’t think most people understand how this life truly is. I mean, yeah…I have a shitload of money and pretty much anything else I could ever want – but at what cost? All of that means nothing if I have to always be who other people expect me to be instead of who I am. I’m surrounded by people who claim to love me but only because how much money I make them.”

Jensen paused, debating whether he should continue.

On the other side of the table, Jared stared at him, patient and listening.

Jensen swallowed against the tightness in his throat. “In this industry, you can be at the top today and in the fucking gutter tomorrow, and who’s gonna be there? Who’s gonna be there when this all goes sideways?”

“Me.”

The answer was simple, but it was the most genuine thing Jensen had heard in years. He smiled. “You?”

“Yeah,” Jared confirmed. “Me. I don’t know how to break it to you…” He pointed to himself. “…but you might be stuck with this.”

Jensen held his gaze, resisting the urge to kiss him right there. “Good. I was hoping you’d say that.”

Jared grinned again, those dimples reappearing before vanishing as a stranger approached their table.

Jensen looked up at the same time Mitch and Clif stood. Sensing trouble, Jensen released Jared’s hand and stood as well.

Jared did the same.

Jensen plastered on his best “for the public” smile. In these days of smartphones and social media, he always had to assume he was being recorded without his permission and posted on some platform.

“Hi. Can I help you?”

“Yeah,” the man sneered. “You can help me.” He cast a threatening glare at Jared, then refocused on Jensen. “You and your boyfriend can get a room, you faggot.”

Jensen felt shock and disbelief followed by instant rage at the slur hurled in his face…but it was Jared who punched the guy before Jensen could even react.

“Fuck you, asshole! You can’t talk to him like that!” Jared yelled and would have punched the guy again if Jensen hadn’t pulled him back.

“Jay. No. Let my guys handle it,” Jensen told him, pushing Jared out the bar’s side door with Mitch on their heels as Clif stayed behind.

“Are you okay?” Mitch checked, ushering them to the hotel’s back entrance.

“I’m fine,” Jensen assured and reached for Jared’s hand. “Let me see.”

“Oh my god! What an asshole!” Jared ranted, oblivious to his already bruising, already swelling hand.

“That looks bad,” Mitch commented. “I’ll get some ice once you two are settled.”

“Definitely,” Jensen agreed, continuing to cradle Jared’s hand as they walked.

“What made him think he could talk to you like that?” Jared demanded as they boarded the elevator. “Talk to _anyone_ like that?”

“Just part of the glamorous life of a celebrity,” Jensen quipped, his tone as strained as his expression. “I’ve heard worse.”

Jared stared at him, speechless at the thought of Jensen enduring something worse than what he had just witnessed. “I’m sorry.”

Jensen shook his head. “No. _I’m_ sorry. I’m sorry you had to hear that and got hurt in the process.”

Jared blinked, becoming aware of the throbbing in his hand as the adrenaline faded. He stared at his bleeding, bruised knuckles, then looked at Jensen.

“It’s okay,” Jensen soothed, struck by how young Jared seemed in that moment and how much he wanted to take care of him, to protect him from shitty people in a shitty world.

The elevator dinged, its doors sliding open.

“Home sweet home,” Mitch announced and stepped into the sprawling penthouse.

Jared stood in the doorway, wide-eyed. “Whoa.”

Mitch chuckled. “That was my reaction the first time I saw one of these, too, kid. I’m gonna get that ice.”

“Thanks, Mitch.” Jensen took off his jacket and helped ease Jared out of his before nudging him toward the couch. “Right this way, Mike Tyson.”

Jared hummed at the comparison. “Yeah, I don’t think I have a future in boxing. This fuckin’ _hurts_ ,” he said, indicating his hand.

“I’m sure it does,” Jensen said, sitting beside Jared and keeping his touch light and gentle as he examined the swollen hand. “Move your fingers. Good. Now try to make a fist.”

Jared attempted to do so but gasped as his fingers barely curled.

Jensen winced in sympathy.  

“Crushed ice in a sandwich baggie,” Mitch commented, returning with a homemade icepack wrapped in a towel. “Works every time.” He winked at Jared but handed the ice and other supplies to Jensen. “Also brought a first aid kit for the bleeding. Do I need to call our medical folks, or…?”

“No, I don’t think so. I’m pretty sure it’s not broken.”

Mitch nodded. “Good. Alright, well…I’ll be around you if need me.”

“Thanks,” Jensen called after him as he disappeared down the hall. He refocused on Jared. “Let’s get you cleaned up and settled.”

Jared bit his lip, uncertain how the rest of the night would unfold now that he was in Jensen’s freaking _penthouse_. “I should really head home.”

“Later,” Jensen told him, setting the icepack on the coffee table as he opened the first aid kit and went to work, dabbing the blood from Jared’s broken skin. “We really need to get ice on this. We’ve already waited too long judging by the amount of swelling and bruising.”

Jared glanced down at the throbbing mess resting in Jensen’s grasp. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Jensen replied. “Just in the future, let Mitch or Clif handle it, okay?”

Jared nodded, wondering if Jensen meant to imply he saw Jared as part of his future…or if it was just a figure of speech.

Satisfied that Jared’s knuckles were clean, Jensen slid the kit and used gauze across the coffee table to clear later, then rearranged pillows and grabbed the remote.

“C’mere,” he called, his arm stretched over the back of the couch.

Jared eyed him, wary of what this might lead to.

Jensen shook his head. “Relax. I won’t bite…unless you’re into that?”

Jared blushed and laughed but didn’t respond; instead releasing a slow breath and leaning further back on the couch, resting against Jensen’s side.

Jensen smiled at him and laid an extra pillow between them. “Prop your hand here,” he instructed and reached for the icepack, hovering it over Jared’s swollen knuckles. “This is gonna hurt like a bitch.”

Jared wrinkled that adorable nose and nodded, then gasped when the cold contacted his tight, feverish skin.

“I know, I know,” Jensen soothed. “Just wait a minute. Once your body adjusts to it, it’ll feel good.”

“That’s what _he_ said.”

Jensen blinked at the unexpected comment and snorted. “Well, aren’t you full of surprises?”

Jared gave him a saucy look, then grunted against the pain.

Jensen laughed, his smile lingering before he turned serious. “Listen. I appreciate what you did. I’m just sorry you got hurt.”

“It was worth it. That guy had no right to say that to you. Plus, it made me feel kinda badass.”

“Dude, you _are_ badass,” Jensen assured. “Major street cred for what you did tonight.” He paused, tucking a strand of hair behind Jared’s ear. “Thank you.”

Jared swallowed, feeling the shift between them. He stared at Jensen, noticing his eyes really were as green as the magazine photos made them appear. And the freckles – those were real, too. And the crinkles around his eyes when he smiled, and….

Jared swallowed again, his heart pounding as he sensed what was about to happen.

“You’re welcome,” he said, finally finding his voice.

“Are you a kiss-on-the-first-date type of guy?” Jensen asked, his lips already brushing against Jared’s as he spoke. That was how close they were.

“Sometimes. It depends on how much I like the guy.”

Jensen quirked a smile. “How are my chances?”

“Pretty damn good.”

It was the only encouragement Jensen needed. He leaned closer, pressing his lips to Jared’s in a tender, yet passionate kiss before pulling away.

Jared sat there, his eyes still closed. If this was a dream, he didn’t want to wake up.

“It’s not a dream,” Jensen whispered, reading his thoughts, and kissed him again to prove it.

Jared opened his eyes after the second kiss, then turned as the elevator dinged.

Clif stepped into the penthouse, his hands framing both sides of his face, blocking his view. “Not looking, just passing through.”

Jensen chuckled. “Everything okay downstairs?”

Clif nodded. “It’s handled,” he reported and went in the direction Mitch had gone several minutes before.

“Handled,” Jared repeated. “Were they hitmen before they came to work for you?”

Jensen shrugged. “Don’t ask, don’t tell,” he replied and winked. “How’s your hand feeling now?”

“Better.”

“Good,” Jensen said and clicked on the TV.

Jared settled a little closer, surprised by now natural this felt – like he had always been right there at Jensen’s side. He felt warm and safe and drowsy as Jensen flipped through the channels.

Several hours later Jared woke with his head on Jensen’s chest. At some point, the lights had been turned out, the TV turned off, and a blanket had been draped over them. His muscles were sore from the way he was sitting, and the icepack was mostly melted. He didn’t know what time it was but knew he should probably go home.

He just didn’t want to.

“Everything okay?”

Jared glanced up as Jensen spoke. Even though Jensen’s head was still tilted back and his eyes closed, he had sensed Jared was awake and was checking on him.

The unexpected sweetness made Jared’s stomach swoop. “Yeah,” he whispered and although he was uncomfortable, he didn’t want to move. He snuggled closer to Jensen and allowed himself to drift back to sleep.

The next time Jared woke, it was daylight and he was alone. The icepack was gone, and he had been maneuvered to lay on the couch. His shoes were off, and he was warm and comfortable under the blanket tucked around him.

He laid there, thinking about the night before and everything that had happened. That feeling swooped through Jared’s stomach again, and he smiled as he slowly sat up and rested his injured hand in his lap. It wasn’t as swollen, but it was still bruised and sore.

He looked around. “Jensen?”

“He’s in the shower,” Mitch reported, appearing out of nowhere.

But Jared figured that’s how bodyguards worked – always close by, always watching – and he wondered if Jensen had told Mitch to watch him.

Mitch offered a bottle of water and perched on the side of an armchair. “How you feeling?”

Jared emptied half the bottle in one gulp. “Thirsty, I guess,” he replied with a shy smile. “Thank you.”

“Drinking and fighting always make me thirsty,” Mitch told him with a wink, teasing about the incident in the bar. “How’s the hand?”

“Sore.”

Mitch nodded, sensing the kid was nervous with just him in the room. That would change, though. He had a feeling they were all about to become a constant in each other’s lives.

“Can you please hand me my phone?” Jared asked, motioning to his jacket slung over the back of the armchair. “It’s in the right pocket.”

“Yeah, sure.”

Jared smiled his thanks and scrolled through his messages.

_Chad, 12:02am – don’t do anything i wouldn’t do_

His response to Jared’s text about going out with Jensen. Jared rolled his eyes at the accompanying emojis and continued to scroll.

_Chad, 2:38am – did ackles kidnap u?_

_Chad, 4:56am – how long B4 i call cops?_

_Chad, 8:06am – if ur not home B4 noon, im selling ur shit & finding new roommate_

_Chad, 9:47am – TEXT ME_

_Chad, 10:07am – FUCKER_

Jared didn’t know if he should feel offended or loved. Chad had the most unusual way of showing care and concern.

He sent a quick text back – _I’m fine. Home soon._

“Hey!”

Jared startled, looking up to see Mitch gone and Jensen standing there, fresh from the shower in jeans and a black t-shirt. His feet bare, his hair still damp.

“You sleep okay? How’s the hand?”

“Sore,” Jared replied, reaching to put down his phone when Jensen took it from him. “What are you doing?”

“Making sure you didn’t snap photos of anything up here to post on social media.”

Jared gaped at the accusation. “What? I wouldn’t do that.”

Jensen laughed. “Just kidding. I know you wouldn’t,” he assured and brushed a quick kiss across Jared’s lips as he sat beside him. “I’m giving you my number, Mitch’s number, and Clif’s number. These all go straight to us, so if you need anything, just call or text, okay?”

Jared nodded as Jensen handed back his phone. “I’ll text you mine, too,” he said, doing so before setting the phone on the coffee table.

A chime sounded somewhere down the hall.

“There it is,” Jensen commented, examining Jared’s swollen hand. “Looks better.”

“Yeah.”

“Good. I’m glad,” Jensen said and raked his fingers through Jared’s hair like he couldn’t control himself. He just _had_ to touch him.

Jared smiled.

“You hungry? We can order room service or whatever.”

“No, I’m fine. I should really get home. I’ve got some stuff to do before work tonight.”

Jensen nodded, reminded of how different their lives were. “Yeah, I’ve gotta head back to the stadium for sound checks and interviews and all that before the show.” He paused. “I don’t guess I could convince you to join me?”

“At the show?”

“Yeah. Meet the band, hang out backstage. Then after the show, we could do whatever and come back here.”

Jared’s heart pounded. “That sounds amazing. I’d really love to…”

“…but?”

Jared swallowed. “I have to work.”

“Oh. Well…” Jensen smiled, trying to soften the blow of what he was about to say. “Tonight’s my last night in Dallas before we head to Oklahoma and beyond, so…” He shrugged. “I’m not sure when I’ll see you again.”

Jared felt a wave of panic and hoped it didn’t show on his face.

Judging by Jensen’s reaction, it did. “Hey. Don’t look so scared.” He cupped Jared’s face and swept his thumb over his cheekbone. “I _will_ see you again. I just don’t know when unless you’re willing to hop a private jet and come be with me wherever I am?”

“Oh, yeah. Sure,” Jared agreed like it was the most obvious solution. “Yeah, I hop private jets all the time. Should I take mine or yours?”

Jensen smiled, loving this playful, sarcastic side of him. He leaned forward, kissing him. “I’m serious, Jay. I know we just met, but I want you in my world. I need you with me. Whatever it takes. You name it, and I’ll make it happen.” He paused, then started singing. “Who knows where this road is supposed to lead? We got nothin’ but time.”

Jared arched an eyebrow at the impromptu serenade. He had never heard this song and figured by the way Jensen paused, he was making it up as he went.

“As long as you’re right here next to me, everything’s gonna be alright.”

Jared smiled. How had this become his life in less than 24 hours?

“If it’s meant to be…it’ll be, it’ll be. Baby, just let it be,” Jensen continued to sing, then paused again; working out whether this would be the chorus and that line would repeat. He nodded, getting into it. “If it’s meant to be…it’ll be, it’ll be. Baby, just let it be.” He slipped a strand of hair behind Jared’s ear. “So, won’t you ride with me? Ride with me, see where this thing goes. If it’s meant to be…it’ll be, it’ll be. Baby, just let it be.”

Jared nodded, appreciating the message _and_ Jensen’s obvious talent. But Jensen wasn’t the only one who could write a song in the moment.

“I don’t mean to be so uptight,” he began singing, hoping he could pull this off and not make a fool of himself in front of an internationally recognized recording artist. “But my heart’s been hurt a couple times…by a couple guys that didn’t treat me right. I ain’t gonna lie, ain’t gonna lie.” Jared paused, feeling like the verse needed more. “‘Cause I’m tired of the fake love. Show me what you’re made of.” He stared at Jensen. “Boy, make me believe.”

Jensen beamed at him, completely shocked yet smiling like an idiot. He continued the song. “Whoa, hold up, now – don’t you know you’re beautiful? And it’s easy to see…”

Jared joined in the next round of the chorus, harmonizing with Jensen. “If it’s meant to be…it’ll be, it’ll be. Baby, just let it be. If it’s meant to be…it’ll be, it’ll be. Baby, just let it be.”

When they finished, they just sat there, looking at each other.

“That should be your next single,” came Mitch’s voice from down the hall along with Clif’s endorsement, and Jared blushed, having forgotten they weren’t alone.

“They’re right,” Jensen agreed. “That was fuckin’ awesome! Don’t write songs, my ass.”

Jared laughed as Jensen lunged forward and kissed him.

“I never said I didn’t write songs,” Jared clarified, pulling away for air. “I just don’t usually _sing_ my songs.”

“Until now,” Jensen corrected and kissed him again. “Fuck, that was good. _You_ are so fucking good.”

Jared ducked his head at the praise, then raised it as Jensen lifted his chin.

“Believe it. Come with me tonight.”

The repeated offer made Jared feel close to tears. Jensen was asking him to trust in a way he never had, and although he wanted to, it was terrifying. His eyes misted without his permission. “Jensen…”

Jensen leaned closer, wrapping him in a soothing hug. “Don’t answer now. Just think about it,” he whispered and kissed Jared’s temple.

Jared closed his eyes and buried his face in Jensen’s neck, savoring the moment. “I don’t wanna leave.”

“I know,” Jensen replied. “I don’t want you to, either. But…” He pulled back, holding Jared by his shoulders and looking at him as if he was trying to memorize him, to remember every detail while they were apart. He sighed. “Hey, Mitch. Clif…”

“Yeah, boss,” Mitch said, appearing around the corner.

“Let’s take Jared home, then head to the stadium.”

“Probably a good idea,” Clif agreed. “JD’s already called three times this morning.”

Jensen rolled his eyes. “Big fucking surprise.”

Mitch laughed. “I’ll bring around the car,” he announced and headed to the elevator.

“Be right back,” Jensen told Jared and jogged down the hall.

Jared shoved his feet in his shoes and glanced at Clif. “Who’s JD?”

“JD Morgan. His manager.”

“Oh. Is…is he in trouble?”

“Nah,” Jensen dismissed, rejoining them with his socks, boots, and phone. “JD’s just got a stick up his ass. That’s all.”

“I’ll be sure to tell him you said that,” Clif commented and quirked a smile when Jensen paused from lacing his boots to flip him off.

“You don’t like him?”

Jensen shrugged at Jared’s question as Clif snorted and left the room, doing a final sweep around the penthouse to check for any forgotten items. “It doesn’t really matter if we like each other. He might be an uptight prick, but JD’s the best in the business. He’s been with me since the beginning, and it’s his ruthlessness that has gotten me where I am today.”

“Or maybe _you_ and your _talent_ got you where you are today,” Jared countered, his tone reflecting his annoyance that Jensen thought he was only successful and famous because of JD.

Jensen smiled and leaned forward to kiss him. “Either way,” he allowed. “JD’s become a surrogate father to me, and I’m the rebellious teenager. We constantly argue and snark at each other, but it doesn’t really mean anything. That’s just how we interact.”

“Alright. I think we’ve got everything,” Clif announced coming down the hall. “You two ready?”

“No,” Jensen said but stood anyway, knowing they couldn’t stay.

Jared stood as well, grabbing his phone and jacket and crossing to the elevator behind Jensen. He smiled when Jensen took his hand.

Jared laced their fingers and squeezed.

Jensen returned the pressure and led him to the SUV once they reached the bottom floor.

Mitch managed a few photographers hanging around while Clif did his best to shield Jensen and Jared as they got in the backseat.  

Once Jared’s address was entered in the GPS, they left the hotel, riding the same way they had the night before – in silence but hand-in-hand.

It felt so natural, like his hand had always been in Jensen’s grasp, and Jared’s chest ached with every mile they drove.

“I miss you already,” he whispered, surprised again by the urge to cry.

“Hey. It’s okay,” Jensen soothed. “You’ll see me sooner than you think.”

Jared blew out a shaky breath as his house came in to view. “Up here on the right,” he told Mitch and turned to Jensen.

Jensen cupped his face, his thumb skimming the mole Jared hated. He smiled and kissed him, soft and slow. “Thank you for one of the best nights I’ve had in a long time.”

Jared glanced to the front seat, self-conscious with Mitch and Clif in the car. “Me, too. I mean…it was one of the best nights I’ve had, too.”

“Take care of your hand, okay? And I’ll call you later, either before or after the show.”

“Okay,” Jared replied and opened the backseat door, squinting in the brightness of the afternoon sun.

Jensen put down his window as Jared crossed to the sidewalk. “Hey…”

Jared smiled. “What?”

Jensen returned the smile and stared at him. “Just wanted another look at you.”

Jared laughed and ducked his head in that adorable way he so often did.

Jensen soaked it in. “See you later.”

Jared held his gaze, watching as the SUV pulled away and rounded the corner at the end of the street. He stood there for a few seconds longer until he heard the front door creak behind him.

“Well, look who decided to come the fuck home.”

Jared rolled his eyes and turned to face his roommate.

Chad stood there on the porch, his arms crossed over his chest like a disapproving parent. “Got your text. Too late, though. I already boxed up all your shit. Should I have it delivered to Jensen’s place?”

“Not yet,” Jared said with a wink and squeezed by Chad to enter the house.

“Dude!” Chad yelled, following him upstairs to his room. “Did you get laid?”

“Ugh. Chad.” Jared toed off his shoes, then took off his jacket and shirt, tossing both over his desk chair as he headed to the bathroom. “Do you ever think of anything else?”

“Rarely.” Chad leaned in the bathroom doorway and pointed to Jared’s hand. “What happened?”

Jared turned on the shower, letting the water warm up. “I punched some asshole who was harassing Jensen. You should’ve heard what he called him.”

“Whoa. _You_ got in a bar fight?”

“That’s not what I said.”

“That’s what I heard. Do I get details?”

“No.”

“Did someone record it?”

Jared cringed at the thought. “Oh, god. I hope not.”

“Probably did,” Chad said and whipped out his phone. “There’s already videos of his performance last night at the drag bar posted…well… _everywhere_. And there’s pics of you and Ackles on TMZ.”

Jared paled. “What?”

“Oh, yeah.” Chad turned his phone so Jared could see and started scrolling. “You and Ackles leaving the drag bar. You and Ackles arriving at the hotel last night. You and Ackles leaving the hotel _this morning_.” He waggled his eyebrows. “The walk of shame documented for the world to see.”

“Chad. Shut up. Nothing happened.”

“Way to keep it classy, J-man. You don’t kiss and tell. Ackles oughta appreciate that. But everyone’s buzzing,” Chad reported, sounding like a crazed teenaged girl who enjoyed her celebrity gossip a little too much. “Everyone’s trying to figure out who’s the new hottie spotted with Jensen Ackles.” He paused. “They should ask me. I’m dying to give an interview.”

“Chad…” Jared warned and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to will away the headache forming.

“The comments are mixed,” Chad told him, still scrolling. “Some people are just jealous fuckers who can never be happy about anything for anybody…and the others are already shipping you. No hashtags yet, but I’m sure that’ll change. As soon as they know your name, it’s all over. I give it 24 hours.”

“Enough,” Jared snapped. “You’re not helping.”

“I _am_ helping,” Chad countered. “I’m just keepin’ it real, man. Ready or not, your life is about to change.”

Deep down, Jared knew that was a possibility when he agreed to go out with Jensen, but hearing Chad say it made it feel too real, too overwhelming. He sighed. “I can’t think about this now. I’ve got a paper to write later. I’ve got work tonight.”

“Yeah. And I’ve got to start drafting my memoir – an insider’s scoop on how the epic love affair between Jensen and Jared got started.”

Jared glared.

“I think I’ll call it, _Islands In The Stream_.”

“Get out.”

Chad laughed. “Oh, come on, Jared. It’s perfect.”

“Out.”

“Fine. I’m going,” Chad relented and closed the door behind him.

Jared lingered in the shower, standing under the warm water and trying to think through everything that had happened between last night and this morning. But his jumbled thoughts kept returning to one thing – he missed Jensen. He missed him more than he should having just met him and only been separated for less than an hour. He missed him the way he imagined one part of a soul missed its other half when they weren’t together.

“I’m so screwed,” Jared confessed to the tiled walls and smiled, because this was as exciting as it was scary.

The connection he felt with Jensen was beyond anything he could express in words, yet he felt the urge to write, to try to capture this distinct moment in his life – life before and _after_ Jensen Ackles.

Jared shut off the water, rubbed a towel over his body, and returned to his room. He dressed in a fresh pair of jeans and his favorite blue t-shirt, then sat at his desk, jotting a few lyrics in his notebook filled with pages of songs; some completed, some in progress.

The words poured out of him, and when they stopped, Jared stood and paced a circle. He massaged his sore hand, then sat on his bed; his knees bouncing with nervous energy. He looked over at his phone, debating whether he should call Jensen but deciding against it.

“Ugh,” Jared moaned and flopped backwards, the mattress springs squeaking beneath the sudden weight. He closed his eyes, thinking he would rest for just a minute; just rest and pull his thoughts together before tackling that paper for class. Then he would get ready for work. It was barely past noon. He had time.

Only when he woke, it was almost 6:00.

Jared blinked at his phone, drowsy and disoriented. That couldn’t be right.

“Dude!”

Jared startled to find Chad in his room again, standing by the window.

“Ackles is so rich he doesn’t even have to stalk you himself. He’s paying some guy to stalk you _for_ him.”

Jared frowned. “What? What time is it?”

“Almost six. Look. C’mere.”

“Almost six?” Jared repeated and sat straight up. “Oh my god! Why didn’t you wake me? I’m so fuckin’ late!”

“Dude, chill. I called your work and told them you were sick.”

“What?”

“You’re welcome.”

“Chad. What the fuck?”

“Jared, get real. You’re not waiting tables with a busted hand. Plus, you probably shouldn’t go out anyway. They know your name now.”

It sounded so cryptic and concerning.

“Who?”

“The world,” Chad announced, making a sweeping gesture with his hands. “Social media has blown the fuck up. You’re even trending now with your own hashtag – J2.”

“What?”

Chad rolled his eyes. “His name starts with J. Your name starts with J. There’s two of you. Get it?”

Jared just sat there staring at his roommate, feeling like he had slept for a year and was trying to catch up.

“Come _here_ ,” Chad hissed, still standing by the window and peeping out the curtains. “I want you to see this guy.”

“What guy?” Jared asked, stumbling over. “And why are photographers camped out in the street?”

“Have you not been listening? You went to sleep Jared and woke up half of J2. You’re a big fucking deal. Everybody wants to know more about you – what your story is, how you two hooked up.”

Jared stared outside. “This is crazy.”

“Tell me about it. And this stalker Ackles is paying takes it to a whole new level.”

Jared made an annoyed sound. “Chad. No one is stalking me.”

“Wrong.” Chad pointed to the curb. “See that black SUV? This huge guy came to the door and said Ackles sent him over here. He said he was under strict orders not to leave without you.”

Jared quirked a smile. “Sounds like Mitch.”

“Mitch? You’re on a first name basis with your stalker?”

Jared pulled a face. “Stop calling him that. He’s Jensen’s driver.”

“Huh,” Chad grunted, remaining quiet for a few seconds before turning to Jared. “Okay, listen. I’ve been thinking about this all afternoon. I was gonna fight Ackles for shared custody of you, but that’s just me being a selfish asshole.”

Jared arched an eyebrow, intrigued where this was going, especially since Chad usually used humor to speak the truth.

“You should’ve seen the way he looked at you when you came onstage last night, Jared. I always thought love at first sight was a myth. Kinda like unicorns and the G-spot.”

Jared snorted.

“But for those few seconds, I was a believer, man. Something sparked between you two, and if I felt it, I _know_ you felt it.”

Jared nodded. “I did. I _do_. As cheesy as it sounds, it’s like he’s the missing piece, you know? Being with him just seems to make everything right.”

“Then what the fuck are you doing here?”

Jared huffed a laugh, appreciating Chad’s candidness for once. “I don’t know,” he admitted. “I’m just…I’m not sure what’s next. Or maybe I’m just scared of what’s next.”

“Dude, fuck that,” Chad replied. “You get your ass in that SUV and don’t look back.”

Jared inhaled a shaky breath. “Chad. It’s not that easy.”

“It _is_ that easy,” Chad countered. “You let Mitch the Stalker take you to the show, and whatever happens, happens. Enjoy the ride, man. Worst-case scenario, you tell your grandkids one day that you fucked Jensen Ackles. Or…” He paused, considering. “Strike that. You can tell them Jensen Ackles fucked _you_ ‘cause I’m pretty sure he’s a top.”

Jared pulled a face. “Chad. Really?” 

“You’ll know soon enough.” Chad winked. “Now, go. Get the fuck outta here.”

Jared hesitated, then grabbed his phone and dialed Mitch, who answered on the first ring.

“Hey, Jared. Everything okay?”

Jared swallowed. “I’m not sure. I’m ready to come out, but I’m not used to all these photographers.”

“Eh, you never get used to ‘em. Not really,” Mitch replied. “They’re a pain in the ass, especially when they smell fresh blood. But don’t worry. I’ll take care of it. Just be ready at the front door, and…you don’t mind if folks drive on your lawn, do you?”

Jared blinked at the question. “Um, no?”

“Great. See you in a few. Oh, and, ah…you might wanna pack a bag.”

Jared glanced at Chad as he ended the call and pocketed his phone.

“What?”

“He told me to pack a bag.”

Chad nodded his appreciation of what that suggested. “Sleepover. Nice.” He watched as Jared pulled a duffel from under his bed and stuffed a change of clothes and his jacket inside. “Hundred bucks says Ackles is – ”

“Nope,” Jared interrupted, shutting down the conversation and leaving his room to grab his toiletry kit from the bathroom. 

“Do you have protection?” Chad asked, sounding like a worried, intrusive parent as he stood in the hall.

“Chad…”

“You’re right,” Chad said. “Ackles is a rock star. Did you see that article in _Rolling Stone_?” His eyebrows raised like even _he_ was surprised by what he read. “Dude gets so much ass he probably buys condoms and lube by the case.”

“Chad. Shut. Up,” Jared told him, not wanting to think about Jensen’s past hook-ups, and went downstairs.

Chad followed, resuming his surveillance by the front window. “Whoa! Dude! Mitch the Stalker just jumped the curb and is driving straight for the house.”

“What?” Jared joined him at the window. “Oh. Guess that’s why he asked that…” He turned to Chad. “See you…at some point.”

Chad nodded. “I’ll hold down the fort and monitor social media. The trolls are already lurking.”

“Oh, god.”

Chad made a dismissive sound. “Fuck ‘em. You got this.”

Jared smiled, then startled when someone knocked loud and hard on the front door.

“It’s him,” Chad reported from the window, referring to Mitch.

Jared opened the door and was enveloped in Mitch’s embrace, one arm around him while the other fended off approaching photographers. “Head down, walk fast.”

Jared did as he was told and was loaded in the backseat of the SUV before anyone could get a clear shot of his face. He kept his head down as flashes continued outside his window; people calling his name and asking questions over each other.

In the next instant, Mitch was behind the wheel, and they drove off, heading toward the stadium.

Jared twisted his hands in his lap, wincing at the soreness in his right hand but unable to stop the nervous gesture. He glanced beside him at the space where Jensen had sat earlier and smiled.

“You’re gonna make his night,” Mitch announced from the front seat. “He wanted you to come, but I’m not sure he thought you really would.”

“I miss him,” Jared murmured to himself, then realized Mitch had probably heard as well. He turned to the window, trying to hide the pink spreading across his cheeks.

Mitch chuckled. “I’d say the feeling is mutual.”

Jared’s smile lingered, wondering what kind of conversations they had about him throughout the afternoon and what had led to Jensen sending Mitch to his house with orders not to leave without him.

“I’ve gotta tell ya,” Mitch continued, turning left at the light. “I’ve seen ‘em come and go, but you – you’re special, kid. You’ve really made an impact on him, and I’ll tell ya how I know: ask me how many drinks he’s had today.”

Jared’s gaze darted to Mitch, concerned the number of drinks Jensen consumed in a day was some type of barometer for his happiness and well-being. “How many?”

“None,” Mitch reported, proud and beaming. “Hasn’t even mentioned it. Not once. It’s like _you_ are his new high.”

Jared smiled as that familiar feeling swooped through his stomach, then flinched when the phone rang.

“Yeah,” Mitch answered, turning right.

“Hey,” a voice greeted, filling the SUV over the Bluetooth connection. “What’s your status?”

“We’re about two minutes out.”

“We?” the person repeated, her tone guarded but hopeful.

Mitch glanced at Jared in the rearview and winked. “Yeah. We.”

“Fuck, yeah!” the woman celebrated, her voice muffled as she shared the news with whoever was nearby. Someone whooped and laughed. “Everyone’s night just got a lot better,” the woman declared and released a relieved sigh. “Well done. See you soon.”

Mitch nodded and ended the call. “That was Danneel. She’ll take you to the stage once we get there.”

“Okay,” Jared replied, his anxiety increasing by the second.

Mitch smiled, still watching him in the rearview. “Relax, kid. Everyone already loves you.”

_Including Jensen?_ Jared wondered as he smiled back but didn’t speak.

Mitch seemed to understand, and they rode the rest of the way in silence.

Once at the stadium, Jared could feel the vibration of the music blasting from the stage. Mitch drove to a secluded back entrance crowded with a tour bus, three 18-wheelers, a catering truck, and several over SUVs.

Jared stared out the windshield at all the vehicles and all the people milling around the area. Most were dressed in black; some with headsets, others with clipboards.

“Quite the production, huh?” Mitch asked and turned to look at Jared. “Dani will take it from here. She’s got a mouth like a sailor and can be blunt as hell, but she’s harmless.” He chuckled, thinking about the fiery redhead with no filter. “Anyway…have a great show.”

Jared tilted his head, suspicious of what that implied but having no time to ask as the backseat door swung open and someone reached for him.

“C’mon. Let’s go…” the woman yelled over the music, motioning with her hand like an impatient mother until he was finally out of the car and standing in front of her. “I’m Dani. Jensen’s publicist and handler and about a dozen other things I don’t get paid enough for. I was on the phone earlier with Mitch.” She looked him up and down. “Wow. Jensen was right – you _are_ gorgeous. And tall. He left that part out.”

She winked at him.

Jared felt his cheeks flush, speechless for so many reasons.

Dani’s smile widened at his reaction. “God, you’re adorable. No wonder Jensen’s lost his fucking mind over you,” she told him, reminding Jared of Chad with her candid comments. “It’s been one hell of an afternoon. Hashtag J2 came out of fucking nowhere, and honestly, we’re still quite sure what the hell is happening. Here,” she said, handing him a lanyard with a laminated pass. “This is the highest level of backstage access. If anybody gives you shit, put this in their face and tell ‘em to back the fuck off.”

Jared looped the lanyard around his neck and nodded, even though he knew he was _not_ saying that.

“Put these in,” Dani instructed, handing him a pair of earplugs. “It’s loud back here, but you’ll go fucking _deaf_ if you stand on the sidelines long without these. Follow me.”

Jared nodded again and weaved around the people gathered backstage; some working, some just enjoying the show until their role in the production was needed. But all of them stared at him as he walked by, curious about the newcomer – the other half of J2.

It all felt like a dream.

_This_ felt like a dream.

Jared should be at work, trying to remember drink orders and balance multiple plates on one arm while keeping a smile on his face when Table 32 sent back the same dish for the third time.

But he wasn’t at work. He was here.

Jared smiled, unaware of anyone else as he focused on Jensen standing centerstage, strumming the ever-living hell out of his guitar. The lights flashed from one color to the next as the music blared, then stopped, allowing Jensen to finish the song acapella.

The crowd clapped, keeping the beat in the absence of drums, and sang along; their collective voice drowning out Jensen’s. Jensen laughed and stepped back from the microphone, nodding his approval as his fans hit every note. He joined them again for the ending lyric, then lifted his hand straight up as the lights shut off, plunging the stadium in darkness.

It was dramatic and exhilarating, and Jared’s hands hurt from how fast and hard he was clapping.

People scurried from the sidelines to the stage, adjusting microphones and checking monitors while the crowd screamed. When the lights began to rise again, Jensen looked over his shoulder.

“He’s been looking over here all night…” Dani told Jared, watching as Jensen took off his guitar and started walking toward them. “…and I guess he finally sees something he likes.”

Jared beamed as Jensen approached, then gasped when he was greeted with an unexpected kiss.

“I’m glad you’re here,” Jensen said as he pulled away; the intensity of his smile matching Jared’s. “What made you change your mind?”

“I missed you.”

Jensen smoothed Jared’s hair out of his face, tucking the messy strands behind his ear before kissing him again. “That makes two of us.” He held his smile, then took Jared’s hand. “Come on. I want to debut our song.”

Jared would follow Jensen anywhere except where he was trying to take him in that moment. “What? Jensen. No. I’m not going onstage with you.”

“Why not?”

“Why…why not?” Jared stuttered. He huffed a nervous laugh. “I think you know why not.”

“Jared…” Jensen began, still holding his hand. “You can do this.” He pointed to the microphone to the left of the drums. “That’s your mike, okay?”

Jared paled. “Jensen. This is not funny. Please.”

Jensen released Jared’s hand and stepped closer, lifting Jared’s chin as he tried to duck away. “Hey. Look at me. I know you’re scared. But I won’t let you fall.”

Jared’s eyes welled with tears.

“I won’t let you fall,” Jensen repeated and kissed Jared once more before returning to the stage.

Jared watched him go, feeling like a piece of himself went with him. It was strange how he felt so complete when Jensen was near…and so unsettled when they were apart.

“Alright, Dallas,” Jensen told the crowd, grabbing his guitar. “Y’all ready for a new song?”

The crowd surged with cheers.

“Yeah, I thought so,” Jensen laughed as he played the intro chords. “I’m gonna get it started, then maybe someone else will join us. Someone who needs no introduction if you’ve been checking your feed,” he said, casting a glance over his shoulder.

Jared bit his lip, feeling Dani and everyone else staring at him.

Jensen started singing. He had added two lines to the first verse, but otherwise it was the same song he had sung earlier that morning in the penthouse. The melody and flow were perfect, and the band sounded like they had been playing it their entire careers.

Jared marveled at how good the finished product sounded and tried not to throw up as each line brought him closer to his part.

“If it’s meant to be…it’ll be, it’ll be…” Jensen sang, and Jared knew this was it.

He blew out a breath and marched forward.

The crowd erupted as he emerged from the wings.

Jared drew from their energy but focused on Jensen. “I don’t mean to be so uptight…”

Jensen nodded and smiled, encouraging him with each line of the second verse.

Jared stayed on his mark until they reached the final chorus, then joined Jensen centerstage; both singing into the same microphone.

“If it’s meant to be…it’ll be, it’ll be. Baby, just let it be.”

The instruments cut out with the last note, ending the song with a powerful punch of harmonizing voices.

The crowd went wild while Jensen and Jared just stood there, completely lost in each other with their foreheads together.

“J2! J2! J2!”

The chant swirled around them, and Jensen laughed as he swung his guitar to his back and grabbed Jared.

Jared laughed as well, clinging to Jensen.

The lights went down, cueing a transition. But they continued to stand there, wrapped in each other as the crowd screamed and flashes snapped all around them.

After several more seconds, Jared smiled and pulled back, his hands sliding down Jensen’s arms; their fingers lingering as they separated until Jared turned and walked back to the sidelines.

“That was so fucking good!” Dani gushed as soon as Jared was beside her. “And you two. Fuck. Now I understand why the Internet lost its shit today as soon as pics of you two were posted.”

Jared glanced at her, acknowledging she spoke, but otherwise kept his attention on Jensen.

Jensen was still smiling when the lights came back up, still staring offstage at the only person who mattered. “Let’s hear it for Jared,” he yelled, revving the crowd and readjusting his guitar as the band launched into another song.

They performed the rest of the set, then encored with “Desperate Man” per usual before calling it done.

“Goodnight, Dallas! ‘Til next time…”

“Great show,” Clif commented, appearing beside Jared as Jensen exited stage left. “You ready?”

Jared nodded. “Head down, walk fast?”

Clif chuckled. “You learn fast, kid,” he praised and reached for Jensen, who reached for Jared.

They returned to the SUV in a blur of faces and voices and flashes.

“Great show,” Mitch told them, echoing his brother as he drove away from the stadium. “Where to? The afterparty?”

Jared’s heart pounded as he sat beside Jensen in the backseat; their hands still clasped, still riding high from their performance. But the mention of a party made his heart pound for a different reason.

Jensen frowned at the sudden panicked expression. “Hey. What’s wrong?”

Jared tried to smile, knowing this was Jensen’s lifestyle and _he_ was the outsider. He needed to adapt regardless of how uncomfortable the idea of being around a large group of strangers made him feel. His palms were already beginning to sweat at the thought of being cornered and asked questions…when all he really wanted to do was hide away somewhere private with Jensen.

“Nothing,” he replied when he was sure he could say it with a convincing tone.

But Jensen wasn’t buying it. “Jared.”

“It’s nothing,” Jared repeated and shrugged. “It’s fine. Parties aren’t usually my scene, but if that’s what you do, let’s go. I’m with you.”

“I appreciate that,” Jensen told him. “But no. You don’t have to be a brave soldier for me, Jay. I’m not forcing you to go somewhere you don’t want to go. This is _our_ life now. Not just mine.”

Jared opened his mouth to speak, but Jensen silenced him with a kiss.

“New tradition,” he announced, his lips moving against Jared’s. “Party for two.” He winked, then directed his attention to the front seat. “Let’s head back to the hotel.”

Mitch exchanged a look with Clif. “You got it.”

Jared blushed, mortified that the two men knew without a doubt what the change in plans meant.

Jensen laughed and kissed him again. “I see you came prepared,” he commented, glancing at the duffel at Jared’s feet. 

Jared wrinkled his nose at the teasing. “Mitch suggested I bring it.”

“Ah.” Jensen glanced at his driver and nodded. “Best. Wingman. Ever.”

Jared’s blush deepened, thankful the hotel was on the horizon and they would soon be alone…or at least as alone as they could be considering Jensen had 24/7 security.

There were more photographers than before at the hotel, and they rushed toward the SUV as it came to a halt at the hotel’s back entrance.

Jared shrunk against Jensen as someone pounded on his side of the car, yelling his name. Two more joined the chorus, their cameras in his face.

“Fuck off!” Jensen yelled back and wrapped his arm around Jared’s shoulders. “It’s okay. Mitch will take care of it. Come on…”

Clif opened Jensen’s door, escorting him and Jared into the building, then onto the waiting elevator.

Jensen squeezed Jared’s hand, trying to soothe him. When you weren’t used to the constant hounding of the media, it could be overwhelming and nerve-racking.  “You okay?”

Jared nodded.

“You hungry?”

“Starving,” Jared answered. “I haven’t eaten all day.”

“What?” Jensen stared at him like he had discovered a superpower. “How are you still vertical? Wow. Yeah, we’re definitely ordering room service.”

The elevator dinged as its doors slid open, revealing the penthouse.

An hour later they were on the couch, shoes off, settled against each other as the TV’s blue light flickered on the empty plates spread over the coffee table.

Jensen ran his fingers up and down Jared’s arm, then hovered over Jared’s injured hand resting in his lap. “Damn. With everything else going on, I forgot about this.”

Jared smiled, touched by the concern in Jensen’s tone. “It’s fine. Just a little sore.”

Jensen lifted his hand, pressing a light kiss to the bruised, scraped knuckles. “You were really amazing tonight.”

Jared held his gaze. “Thank you. You weren’t too bad yourself. I’m sure you’ll get even better with practice.”

Jensen chuckled, the sound warm and intimate between them as he leaned forward, nuzzling into Jared’s neck.

Jared closed his eyes and arched into the quick kisses Jensen pressed against his skin and along his jawline before finally claiming his mouth.

They kissed long and deep, then broke away, staring at each other breathless and flushed.

Jensen raked his fingers through Jared’s hair and cupped his face. “Come with me,” he said between kisses. “I want to show you something in my room.”

Jared hummed a laugh at Jensen’s line. “Smooth, Ackles,” he teased. “Real smooth.”

Jensen winked and stood, taking Jared’s hand.

Jared followed him to the room at the end of the hall and stood there gaping at the enormity of the space as Jensen closed the door behind them. “I think this room is the size of my house.”

Jensen smiled as he came closer, taking the hem of Jared’s shirt. “You look really good in blue,” he commented, lifting the fabric over Jared’s head and dropping it to the floor. He caressed the long, lean, _sculpted_ muscle of Jared’s torso and skimmed his finger over Jared’s nipples – first one, then the other.

Jared shivered and looked away, but Jensen caught his chin and turned him back.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Jared answered. “I’m just…”

Jensen blinked at him, waiting for him to finish. “A virgin?”

“No,” Jared blurted and ducked his head, embarrassed they were even having this conversation. “I’m not a virgin. I’m just…nervous. I mean, you _are_ Jensen Ackles.”

Jensen’s smile was sweet, his touch gentle as he swept strands of hair out of Jared’s eyes. He stared at him, then kissed him soft and slow.

Jared melted into him; his arms around Jensen’s shoulders as Jensen’s hands moved to his waist, then his belt.

“Is this okay?”

“Yes,” Jared murmured against his lips as Jensen slid the leather from the buckle and unfastened his jeans; the button slipping from its slit, the zipper eased down.

Jensen pushed the denim over Jared’s hips and smiled at what was revealed.

Jared shifted, self-conscious standing there in nothing but socks and boxer briefs.

Jensen licked his lips at the V-lines framing Jared’s crotch. “Wow.” His finger traced the muscular line that started at the bottom of Jared’s obliques and dipped down into his briefs only to reappear on the other side. “Are you photoshopped?”

Jared laughed and ducked his head.

Jensen lifted his chin and kissed him. “You are so fucking gorgeous.”

Jared bit his lip, hesitating before reaching for Jensen’s shirt.

Jensen smiled and snatched the shirt over his head, eager to move things along.

Jared’s hands roamed over the toned muscles of Jensen’s bare chest, then down to his waist. The jeans dropped to the floor, and Jensen kicked them away as Jared did the same with his.

They kissed again; Jensen walking Jared backwards until they reached the bed. Hands roamed once more until Jensen was palming Jared’s crotch.

Jared gasped and tensed.

“Shhh,” Jensen soothed, his words a whisper over Jared’s skin. “I’m not gonna hurt you.” He kissed him. “I would _never_ hurt you.”

“I know,” Jared whispered back and leaned forward, relaxing into Jensen’s touch.

They held each other’s gaze as Jensen continued to move his fingers, kneading the hard, yet sensitive flesh.

Jared gasped again and buried his face into Jensen’s neck; his fingertips digging into Jensen’s skin.

Jensen smiled, savoring the delicious whimpers. He kissed Jared’s temple before easing him down and back to lay on the mattress. He crossed to the bedside table, removing the two items they needed to get the job done, and winked at Jared.

Jared blushed, his heart pounding as he watched Jensen take off his own boxer briefs, then reach for his. Jensen’s fingers skimmed beneath the elastic and shimmied them down Jared’s legs.

Jensen arched an eyebrow at the size and length of what greeted him and tossed Jared’s underwear to the floor.

Jared blushed again and covered his face.

Jensen laughed, lowering Jared’s hands and kissing those pink, swollen lips.

Those delicious whimpers returned, breathed in Jensen’s ear, and Jensen broke away, wondering if Jared was trying to drive him fucking crazy.

Jared pulled him back, needy and hungry and responsive when Jensen grinded against him; their hips moving together in one smooth rhythm.

Jensen ran his hands down the sides of Jared’s body before turning him over and cupping his ass. He dipped down, leaving a trail of delicate kisses all the way up Jared’s spine until his lips were ghosting over Jared’s ear. “So. Fucking. Gorgeous.”

Jared reached back, his hand wrapping around Jensen’s neck and drawing him closer as he writhed beneath him.

Jensen read Jared’s reaction as the signal he was waiting for and grabbed the tube now hidden in the folds of the comforter. Keeping one hand on Jared’s ass, he thumbed open the top and lubricated his fingers before going to work.

Jared gasped – more pain than pleasure – and Jensen shushed him, softening his touch.

“Relax, Jay. I’ve got you.”

Jared released a shaky breath; his arms now stretched in front of him as he fisted the sheets.

Jensen continued to prep him, slow and easy. There was no need to rush. They had all night.

Jared arched as Jensen’s touch deepened, and Jensen dipped down once more, kissing the side of Jared’s neck.

Jared moaned and tensed when Jensen slid _out_ his fingers from his opening and slid _in_ the main attraction.

“You’re okay,” Jensen murmured, his lips moving against Jared’s sweat-slick skin. “I’ve got you. Just let go.

Jared moaned again and pressed his face into the mattress. “Jensen…” he called, the name catching in his throat as he shuddered and sighed, telling Jensen everything he needed to know.

Jensen smiled and inhaled Jared’s distinct, intoxicating scent. He continued to thrust until he, too, orgasmed.

Jared cried out once more, experiencing a different kind of pleasure than before as Jensen rode out a wave of pleasure all his own.

Jensen held his position as long as he could, milking every drop of satisfaction until his quivering muscles caused him to collapse beside Jared.

Jared rolled over and stared at him in the dark; their faces within inches of each other. He smiled.

Jensen brushed Jared’s bangs from his forehead and pulled him in for a lazy, post-sex kiss. _I love you_ , his heart confessed and knew it was only a matter of time before he said it aloud.

They laid there for several more minutes, drifting in the haze and exchanging another slow, soft kiss.

“Be right back,” Jensen finally whispered and disappeared into the en-suite bathroom to clean up. He returned with a warm wet cloth and a dry towel, cleaning Jared as well as he sprawled on the mattress. “Come on,” he said and pulled Jared to his feet.

Together they stripped the saturated comforter and crawled back in bed, slotting together like two separated magnets. Their legs tangled beneath the sheets, and Jensen wrapped his arm around Jared as Jared settled against him, his head on Jensen’s chest.

They drifted off soon after, and when Jensen woke, they were on their sides with Jensen in the “big spoon” position; his arm slung over Jared’s hip. He snorted a quiet laugh and rubbed his hand over his face.

He had never been a cuddler. In fact, Jensen could count on one hand the number of times a lover had ever shared his bed for longer than a quick screw. Even his so-called relationships consisted of three things: partying, fucking, and spending the night in separate beds. Sex had always been a physical need – nothing more – and when the urge was satisfied, Jensen preferred to bid farewell and stretch out alone in his bed.

But those days were over.

Jensen smiled as he stared at Jared sleeping beside him. They had connected body _and_ soul last night, and Jensen didn’t know how he had made it 34 years without this gorgeous kid by his side…and in his bed.

“Jay…” he whispered, breathing him in and kissing his shoulder.

Jared shifted but didn’t wake; looking both adorable and irresistible as he wrinkled his nose and made a sleepy sound.

Jensen’s smile widened, then faded when he heard raised voices in the main area of the penthouse. He frowned. What the fuck were they doing here?

Jensen sighed and watched Jared for a few more seconds, making sure they hadn’t woken him, then eased out of bed. He pulled on his jeans from the night before and left the room, closing the door behind him.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” he greeted, asking them what he had asked himself.

Mitch and Clif turned as Jensen approached.

“Sorry, boss. I didn’t know he was going to – ”

Jensen waved Mitch off, indicating it was fine, and stared at their guests, waiting for an answer.

JD glared. “I’m saving your ass per usual,” he snapped and motioned to Dani.

She responded with a handful of print-outs from various magazine sites and social media platforms.

“Congratulations. You broke the fucking Internet,” JD announced, tossing the photos and articles on the coffee table. “What a fucking nightmare. We have to get on top of this shit before this kid totally destroys your image.”

“The fuck does that mean?” Jensen demanded, his tone as pissed as JD’s.

JD glanced at Dani, who took her cue and began reading from her iPad. “Reports confirm long-time bachelor and iconic rock star, Jensen Ackles, skipped his band’s legendary afterparty last night in favor of returning to his hotel with his new love interest, Jared Pada…Pada – ”

“Whatever.” JD waved his hand, impatient and annoyed. “Keep going.”

“The two were spotted both before and after the show, with those close to Ackles speculating he may have finally found ‘the one’. Could this be love? Could Jared be the one to tame Jensen Ackles for good? Could J2 be the future of rock-‘n-roll?”

Jensen smiled. “Good article.”

His manager snorted. “It’s a fucking disaster,” he corrected and paused, pinning Jensen with another glare. “Let me break it down for you. You’re a ladies’ man. You’re a man’s man. You’re a player. You love ‘em, you leave ‘em. No one ties you down. You’re single and unattached, giving the illusion that you’re available to every fan who fantasizes about fucking you. _That’s_ your image.” He snatched a photo of Jensen and Jared from the pile on the table. “ _This_ is _not_ your image.”

“God, JD. You are so fucking clueless,” Dani told him and took the photo from his grasp. “This kid is gold. The fans can’t get enough. I think they love _him_ more than Jensen at this point.”

“…which brings us to our next problem,” JD ranted. “Who the fuck _is_ this kid? How does he just show up one night and steal the fucking show?”

“Because he’s _that_ fucking good,” Jensen replied and dared JD to disagree.

His manager shrugged. “He sung one fucking song. And not even a whole song. He sung a few lines with you, who can make anyone sound good, and now his five minutes of fame are over, and he can crawl back to whatever hole he came from.”

“No. Fuck that and fuck you. He’s not going anywhere.”

Dani smiled at Jensen’s defiance and glanced at JD. “He’s right. I vote the kid stays.” She scanned the photo she still held. “There’s just something about him. He’s so damn adorable. And he looks really good in blue, by the way….”

Jensen answered with an appreciative nod and glanced down the hallway where Jared was. He refocused on JD. “We done?”

JD arched an eyebrow at Jensen’s sudden eagerness to return to his room. “He’s here, isn’t he?”

Jensen didn’t respond.

JD nodded, having his answer. “He is. Great. That’s really fucking great, Jensen. I guess the photos of him leaving your hotel yesterday weren’t enough, so let’s give them round two today.”

Dani rolled her eyes. “Ugh, JD. Shut up. You are so fucking exhausting,” she told him with her usual candidness. “Jared is not the problem here – _you_ are. The fans love him. Do you know how many times the video of their performance last night has been viewed? Over a million in less than 24 hours. And #J2 is still trending with no end in sight.”

JD sighed and paced a circle around the couch. “Fine. I don’t know why I even give a shit. This situation is going to take care of itself as soon as we leave Dallas. Right, Jensen?”

An awkward silence filled the room as everyone present knew Jensen’s history of random hook-ups and one-night stands in whatever town he was passing through.

JD pointed at him. “Your ass better be on that bus in two hours.”

Dani shook her head as JD crossed to the elevator. “He is such a prick,” she bitched and focused on Jensen. “Don’t listen to him. I know Jared is different.”

“He is,” Jensen agreed. “I can’t explain it.”

“You don’t have to. I can _see_ it. You two make me sick, and I love it.”

Jensen chuckled, wondering if Dani knew she was the sister in this dysfunctional family they had created traveling the world together year after year.

“Jared is sweet and genuine and so fucking adorable. Did I mention that?”

Jensen smiled.

“He’s just what you need,” Dani continued. “And the fans know it. Everyone I’ve talked to is Team J2 all the way. And I’m the captain,” she added with a wink and kissed his cheek.

“Thanks.”

“I’m always on your side,” she reminded him and boarded the elevator with JD. “See you in Tulsa.”

Jensen nodded, then growled his frustration as the elevator doors closed. “Fuck!”

Mitch exchanged a look with Clif. “Sorry, boss.”

Jensen blew out a loud sigh. “It’s not your fault JD’s an ass.”

Clif snorted and glanced down the hall. “Think he heard?”

“God, I hope not,” Jensen replied, panicked at the idea Jared was listening to the bullshit JD was spewing. “He was sleeping, so…” His voice trailed off as he tilted his head. “Is that the shower?”

“Sounds like it,” Mitch agreed. “I brought in his bag from the car last night. Left it in the chair beside the bed.”

“And I already ordered breakfast since we’re on a tight schedule this morning,” Clif added.

“Thanks,” Jensen called over his shoulder and returned to his room.

He took off his jeans and entered the bathroom, pausing in the doorway to admire Jared’s silhouette. He was facing the warm water, his back to Jensen, and looked sexy as hell standing there in the swirling steam.

Jensen smiled and approached without a word, without a sound. He opened the shower door and smoothed his hands over Jared’s wet skin, wrapping him in a hug from behind.

If Jared was surprised, he didn’t show it; instead leaning back into Jensen’s embrace.

“Mornin’.”

“Mornin’,” Jensen returned, trailing kisses along Jared’s collarbone.

“Where were you?”

Jensen nuzzled behind Jared’s ear, thankful Jared didn’t sound upset, just curious about why he woke up alone. “JD and Dani stopped by.”

“Oh.” Jared paused, and Jensen could _hear_ him thinking. “Is everything okay?”

“It’s fine,” Jensen assured. “I took care of it.”

Jared arched as Jensen began kissing his neck. “Did I get you in trouble?”

“Depends on who you ask,” Jensen replied. “If you ask me, you’re the best thing to ever walk into my life.”

Jared turned to face him and smiled.

Jensen stared at him like it was the first time he had ever seen the sun and pushed dangling strands of wet hair behind Jared’s ear.

They kissed – long and deep and slow.

Jared was the first to pull back and buried his face into Jensen’s neck.

Jensen frowned at the reaction, at Jared seeming clingy and quiet. “Hey. Talk to me.”

Jared didn’t speak for several seconds, then inhaled a shaky breath. “You’re leaving today.”

And there it was.

“I know,” Jensen said and kissed his shoulder, holding him as they stood there enjoying the warmth of the water and savoring the moment alone.

Jared sighed and lifted his head, staring at Jensen.

Jensen thumbed droplets of water from his lips and kissed him, pushing him back against the tiled wall. Reaching between them, he palmed Jared’s crotch and squeezed with the perfect pressure of gentle but firm.

Jared moaned into Jensen’s mouth and broke the kiss, breathless and flushed. His hands braced against Jensen’s shoulders, holding his gaze as Jensen stroked.

Jensen smiled, aroused as hell as Jared watched him work.

Jared gasped, then moaned again as he neared the edge. “Jen…”

“Shhh,” Jensen soothed and kissed those trembling lips. It was remarkable how responsive Jared was to his touch. “Come on,” he encouraged. “Come for me, Jay.”

Jared closed his eyes and shuddered as he climaxed; Jensen’s name swallowed by another moan as he covered Jensen’s hand in thick, white ropes.

“You’re beautiful,” Jensen whispered. “So fucking beautiful,” he told him as Jared went limp in his arms, draped against Jensen with his forehead resting on Jensen’s shoulder.

Jensen’s hands slid down Jared’s back to cup his ass and pull him even closer.

Jared lifted his head, and Jensen captured his mouth in another kiss until Jared pulled away, panting.

“Was that my going away present?”

Jensen chuckled. “No. That was just a proper good morning.”

Jared hummed his approval and kissed Jensen again before hugging him like he was never letting go.

Jensen held him just as tight. “Jay. Come to Tulsa.”

Jared made a sound like he wasn’t sure if he wanted to laugh or cry. “You know I can’t.”

“Then I’ll stay in Dallas.”

“No,” Jared told him, pulling back. “You have a tour schedule. You have fans.”

“But I _want_ you.” Jensen held his gaze. “I need you. Two days ago, I didn’t even know you existed, and now I don’t know how I’m going to breathe without you.”

Jared’s eyes misted. “I know. I already feel like I’m suffocating.”

Jensen’s hand cupped the back of Jared’s neck, drawing him in for a tender kiss. They stood there for a moment longer, their foreheads pressed together, before moving forward with the shower.

Half an hour later they were bathed, dressed, and on the couch eating breakfast.

Jensen’s hand rubbed back and forth over Jared’s thigh as they sat beside each other. Jared glanced at him and smiled, then distracted Jensen with a kiss while sneaking a slice of bacon from his plate.

“Hey!” Jensen protested and laughed when Jared batted his eyes but continued to munch _his_ bacon. A wave of affection washed over him, and he shook his head. “You’re lucky I love you.”

It was meant to be a playful warning, but they both froze as soon as Jensen said it.

Jared blinked at him, uncertain how he should react even as his stomach swooped and his heart pounded. He knew Jensen was joking, but… _was_ he?

Jensen smiled, trying to ease Jared’s doubts. Even though he knew it was true, he hadn’t planned to make that confession so soon. And neither had Jared, based on the wide eyes staring back at him. But Jensen decided fuck it. He was taking his chances and doubling down.

He leaned closer. “Said it.” He kissed Jared’s lips, sticky and sweet with syrup from the French toast getting cold on his plate. “Meant it. I love you.”

Jared released the breath he was holding, relieved and _so damn happy_. “Good,” he replied, beaming. “’Cause I love you, too.” 

“Yeah?” Jensen teased.

“Yeah.”

They kissed again, then separated when Clif cleared his throat louder than normal.

Jared blushed at the man standing there with his arms crossed over his chest.

“More eating. Less making out. Mitch is bringing the car around.”

“Already?” Jensen asked, then checked his phone for the time. “Oh.”

“Exactly,” Clif agreed about being behind schedule. “I’m taking all of this downstairs.” He motioned to the bags stacked on the bellhop cart. “Then I’ll be back for you two. Try to behave,” he told them, sounding like a stern father but smiling as soon as he turned his back.

Jensen waited for the elevator doors to close before pulling Jared to his lap. “Where were we?”

Jared wrinkled his nose, somehow managing to look both adorable _and_ naughty, and pushed Jensen back into the cushions of the couch.

“I like where this is headed,” Jensen commented as Jared straddled his waist.

Jared smiled and dipped forward.

Jensen met him halfway, their kiss lasting as Jensen sat up and turned until Jared was laying on the couch with Jensen hovering over him.

That’s how Clif found them 10 minutes later – doing the one thing he told them not to do.

“Really?”

Their kiss dissolved into laugher as they realized they were caught again.

Jensen pushed himself up and stood, bringing Jared with him. “Back so soon?”

Jared snorted and ducked his face into Jensen’s shoulder, giddy from everything he was feeling.

Clif rolled his eyes. “Let’s go.”

Jensen kissed the top of Jared’s head and grabbed his hand, tugging him forward.

Their hands remained clasped until they reached Jared’s street.

The photographers surrounding Jared’s house recognized the approaching SUV and ran toward it, eager for the freshest scoop on the new romance that had taken over the Internet.

“It never fucking ends,” Jensen growled. He accepted the media was part of his life, but Jared was off-limits. “How are we getting in the house?”

“ _We_ aren’t,” Clif told him, scowling at the people running alongside the car. “You’re staying here. I’ll take Jared inside.”

“Fuck that.”

“No. Clif’s right,” Jared agreed. “You should stay here. I’ll be okay.”

Jensen wanted to argue but didn’t want to waste the few seconds they had left together. He framed Jared’s face with both hands and kissed him, then held him. “I love you.”

Jared closed his eyes at the whispered words and fisted Jensen’s shirt as he clung to him. “I love you.”

Jensen smiled and kissed Jared’s temple before easing him away. “I’ll call you.”

“You better,” Jared quipped trying to return the smile even his eyes welled with tears and Clif opened his door, reaching for him. “Bye.”

“Bye.”

Clif slammed the door and covered Jared as best he could as the mob swarmed, following them to the house.

“I want him to have his own security detail.”

Mitch arched an eyebrow. “Probably a good idea. Who did you have in mind?”

“That’s your area. Yours and Clif’s. I trust you to find the right fit.”

“How many guys? One or two?”

“Two.”

Mitch nodded. “We’ll handle it.”

“Handle what?” Clif asked, closing his door in a reporter’s face.

“Jensen wants the kid to have security. Two guys.”

“Agreed. These people are fucking vultures,” Clif snapped as Mitch put the car in gear.

“How’s Jared?”

Clif shrugged. “Seemed fine.”

Jensen doubted that and dialed his phone, disconnecting from Bluetooth as it rang.

“Hello?”

“Hey. I told you I’d call.”

Jared laughed on the other end of the line. “You did. I’m glad to see you’re a man of your word.”

Jensen smiled. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah. I just miss you already.”

“I know. I miss you, too.” Jensen paused. “Listen. I’m hiring security for you. Might take a couple days, but by the end of the week we should have the guys in place.”

“What? Jensen. You don’t have to do that. I can take care of myself.”

“Oh, I know you can,” Jensen agreed. “I’ve seen your right hook, remember?”

“So…”

“So, what? You’re still getting your own security, Jay. I’m not taking any chances with you or your safety.”

Jensen could hear Jared’s smile and knew he had won. “How am I supposed to say no when you’re being all sweet and protective?”

“Get used to it,” Jensen told him and frowned when he saw JD standing in front of the tour bus.

“He looks pissed,” Mitch said as he parked the SUV.

“When _doesn’t_ he look pissed?” Clif countered and turned to Jensen, signaling him to wrap it up.

It felt like he was telling Jensen to take his last deep breath before he drowned.

Jensen hesitated, reluctant to end the call. “Jay. I gotta go.”

“Okay,” Jared replied, his voice wavering. “Love you.”

“Love you. I’ll call you later,” Jensen promised and hung up, staring at JD through the windshield. “I am not in the mood for more of his shit.”

Mitched snorted. “Well, ready or not…” he warned as they all stepped out of the vehicle.

JD glared as Jensen approached. “You’re late.”

“Yeah. Thirty minutes late and fresh outta fucks,” Jensen answered, boarding the bus.

JD shook his head, grumbling under his breath as he boarded behind Jensen to review the day’s schedule before they hit the road.

Clif and Mitch exchanged a look and began unloading the SUV.

Over four hours later, Jensen Ackles and his entourage arrived in Tulsa, Oklahoma. From there, they traveled to Wichita, Omaha, Denver, Albuquerque, and spent a week in Vegas. The tour picked up again in Reno before heading to San Diego, LA, San Francisco, Sacramento, Portland, and Seattle.

Days stretched into weeks. When Jensen wasn’t being interviewed for a publication or doing a photoshoot, he was making appearances on local talk shows and podcasts and fielding questions at fan meet-and-greets. No matter where he went, the topic was always the same – Jared. Dani had been right when she had said the fans couldn’t get enough of him, and it seemed the media’s appetite was equally ferocious.

The rest of Jensen’s time was filled with other events he was required to attend, either by contract or obligation. Other celebrities, both men and women, would hold his arm or lean closer than necessary as photographers snapped their photos and screamed their questions. And while Jared had never mentioned seeing those types of photos, Jensen knew he had and wondered what Jared thought; hoped he knew Jensen’s heart only belonged to one person – _him_.

With the blur of life on the road, two months had passed before Jensen even realized, and he was _done_. He hadn’t seen Jared in person since Dallas, and he missed him. Their weekend together felt like a lifetime ago, and although those blissful memories kept Jensen sane, they weren’t enough. He felt like he had been holding his breath for two months, and he desperately needed air. He needed Jared. He needed to touch him and kiss him and _be_ with him in every sense of the word.

But instead, everywhere Jensen turned, people grabbed at him, demanding his time and attention, with little of either left over for the one person who asked the least but deserved the most – Jared.

Jensen talked to him a minimum of three times a day _every_ day, but he could tell the separation was beginning to take its toll. Jared never complained, but Jensen knew. He could hear the sadness in Jared’s voice, could see it in his eyes when they FaceTimed.

Jensen felt the shift in himself as well. He craved alcohol to fill the Jared-shaped void and didn’t know how much longer he could resist the urge to drink.

In fact, he wanted a drink right now.

Jensen sighed as he paced backstage and waited for Jared to answer. Their conversations had become shorter and shorter over the past several days as Jensen was constantly whisked from here to there. But tonight, he was determined to talk – to _really_ talk like they used to.

They both needed it.

But the phone continued to ring, then went to voicemail for the second time.

Jensen frowned and dialed one of Jared’s bodyguards.

“Yo.”

Jensen pulled a face at Rich’s greeting. “Where’s Jared?”

There was a pause on the other end of the line. “Who is this?”

Jensen scowled. “I’m not in the mood for fucking games, Rich. Where is he? He’s not answering his phone.”

“That’s because he’s working,” Rich replied. “He can’t exactly flambé tableside while talking to you. Unless he wants to burn down the joint…”

Jensen stopped pacing, feeling calmer now that he knew why Jared wasn’t accepting his calls. “Can you see him?”

“Lookin’ at him right now,” Rich reported from where he was stationed in one of the side booths. “Do you want to know what he’s wearing?”

Jensen rolled his eyes at the kinky undertone in Rich’s voice. “No.”

“Do you want to know what _I’m_ wearing?”

“ _Hell_ no.”

Jensen rubbed a hand down his face, trying not to lose his shit.

Richard Speight, Jr. and Robert Benedict came with impressive resumés and years of experience in their line of work – but they were a pain in Jensen’s ass. Everything about them resembled a comedy duo rather than stone-cold killing machines tasked with keeping Jared safe.

But Mitch and Clif had vouched for their reputation, insisting the guys were good despite their quirks, and Jensen had to trust them since _they_ were with Jared and he was not.

“Just…” Jensen sighed. “Just have him call me after his shift.”

“Roger that.”

“Jensen…”

Jensen turned to see Dani motioning for him to follow her.

“Showtime,” she mouthed and led the way to the stage.

“Gotta go,” Jensen told Rich and ended the call, handing his phone to Dani as they walked.

“Knock ‘em dead,” she told him like she did before every show and laughed when the crowd went wild as soon as Jensen emerged from the wings. “Never gets old,” she commented, always energized by the fans’ reactions.

The drummer gave the beat, and the concert went full throttle.

In three hours, the show was over, and Jensen was exiting stage left.

“Did Jared call?”

Dani shook her head as she returned his phone. “Nope. Sorry.”

“The fuck…” Jensen mumbled as he was herded further backstage. He turned to Clif. “I need to make a call.”

Clif nodded, taking his post by the door as Jensen entered his private dressing room.

Jensen collapsed into the worn leather couch on the far wall and stared at his phone, his knees bouncing with nervous energy.

Something was off. Jared always called him back.

Jensen sighed and launched FaceTime, his stomach twisting until Jared appeared on the screen. The relief was instant. “Hey. There you are.”

Jared smiled, but he looked tired and upset.

New concern tightened Jensen’s chest. “Jay. What’s wrong?”

“I’m okay. It’s just…” Jared bit his lip like he was trying to ward off tears. “It’s just been a rough day.”

“Why? What happened?” Jensen demanded, ready to ream out whoever had dared to fuck with Jared.

Jared shook his head, his eyes darting off camera like he couldn’t even look at Jensen. He blew out a shaky breath. “Nothin’ happened. I just…I think I finally realized I overestimated myself.”

Jensen frowned. “How so?”

Jared refocused on him, his eyes filling with tears. “I thought I could do this, Jensen. I thought I could be away from you. I knew it would suck, but I thought I could do it. But now…now I’m not so sure.” He blinked as the tears started to roll. “I miss you. I miss you so fucking much.” He ducked his head, swiping the back of his hand across his cheeks. “I’m sorry. This is why I didn’t call you back. I know you don’t need this.”

It was hard to say which wounded Jensen more – Jared’s words or his tears. “You never have to apologize to me, Jay. And I never want to be the reason you cry.”

Jared raised his head. “You didn’t make me cry. It’s just…the situation.”

“I know,” Jensen agreed. “I wish I could be there.”

“Me, too,” Jared replied, his cheeks splotchy as the tears continued. He held Jensen’s gaze. “I didn’t mean to make you worry.”

“It’s okay,” Jensen soothed. “Don’t worry about that.”

Jared’s breaths stuttered in and out, making him sound as fragile as he looked. “I love you.”

“I love _you_ ,” Jensen told him, deciding this would never happen again. He would never not be there to hold Jared when he needed him. “I’m gonna make this right, Jay. I promise.”

Jared attempted another smile, like a child who wanted to believe but had been let down too many times by too many people. “Goodnight, Jensen.”

“Goodnight,” Jensen said and felt a fresh stab of pain and guilt when Jared wiped renewed tears.

Jensen sat there for several minutes after the called ended, feeling empty and helpless in a way he never had. He stood and rubbed a rough hand through his hair, uncertain what to do. He had always been torn between two worlds but never like this. It would be at least another week before there was a large enough gap in the tour schedule to allow him to return to Dallas, but Jared needed him _now_.

“Fuck!” Jensen shouted and left the room, aware of Clif’s side-eye as they made their way to the SUV.

“Problem?”

“Yeah.”

“What do you need me to do?”

“Call JD. Tell him I’m going to Dallas.”

Clif nodded, needing no further explanation, and closed the backseat door before climbing into the passenger seat. He looked at his brother. “Airport.”

Mitch arched an eyebrow at the abrupt change in plans. “Dallas?”

Clif nodded again.

Mitch twitched a smile. “’Bout damn time,” he commented as Clif began making calls.

Jensen stared out the window as they drove, feeling better than he had in months. He was finally doing what he should’ve done all along – put Jared first.

They landed in Dallas around 2am and went straight to Jared’s house. Every light downstairs was on, and Jensen wondered if Jared was still up, unable to sleep.

The car idled by the curb as Jensen sat there. He rubbed his hands together, both eager and anxious.

“You goin’ or what?”

Jensen snorted at Clif’s question and exited the car, his heart pounding as he approached the front door. He blew out a steadying breath and knocked, then waited.

When the door opened, it was hard to say who was more surprised.

“Well, fuck me.”

Jensen blinked at Chad’s greeting. “I’ll pass. Where’s Jared?”

“Last I checked, he was upstairs sleeping like an angel.”

“You check on him while he sleeps?” Jensen asked, uneasy at the idea of Jared’s roommate creeping around at night.

“We all do,” someone said from further in the house. “It takes a village.”

Jensen knew that voice. He peered around Chad to see Rich standing in the hallway.

“Howdy, neighbor.”

Jensen scowled. “The fuck? What are you doing here?”

“Um, my job?” Rich replied as though it should be obvious. He motioned to himself. “This is what 24-hour security looks like.”

“Well, minus the playing cards…” Rob amended as he joined the group and lowered the incriminating evidence in Rich’s hand. “Hi, Jensen.”

Jensen stared at them.

Rich shrugged, unfazed at being caught playing poker on the clock by the man who signed his paychecks. “All work and no play make Rich a dull boy.”

“Better than being unemployed,” Jensen countered and pushed his way into the house, done wasting his time with the three stooges. “I’m going upstairs.”

“Second door on the left,” Chad called behind him.

Jensen followed his direction, thankful to see Jared’s door was cracked and not all the way closed so those downstairs could at least hear him if he needed something. It was proof Rich and Rob _were_ doing their jobs, just not at the level their boss expected.

Jensen nudged open the door, then closed it behind him. He waited for his eyes to adjust to the dark room, then approached the bed, careful not to wake Jared as he sat on the edge of the mattress.

Jared looked peaceful and _so young_ as he lay on his side with one arm tucked under the pillow and the other curled around his stomach.

Jensen ached to touch him but didn’t want to scare him. He slipped a strand of hair behind Jared’s ear and whispered his name.

Jared turned toward his touch and sighed, then opened his eyes.

Jensen smiled as Jared blinked at him slow and sleepy. “Hey.”

Jared’s forehead wrinkled as he tried to make sense of what he was seeing. “Is this real?”

Jensen chuckled at the adorable reaction and pushed another strand of hair from Jared’s face. “Yeah. It’s real.”

Jared swallowed, speechless as his earlier tears returned for a different reason. He sat up, reaching for Jensen.

Jensen reached back, closing his eyes as Jared melted into him.

They held each other for several minutes, reluctant to let go.

“What are you doing here?” Jared mumbled into Jensen’s shoulder.

Jensen rubbed his back. “Making it right,” he answered, delivering the promise he had made on the phone back in Seattle.

Jared huffed a soft laugh and pulled away, just staring at Jensen, taking in the moment.

Jensen smiled and cupped Jared’s face, his thumb smoothing over his jawline. “What?”

“I feel like I can breathe again.”

“Me, too,” Jensen replied and leaned forward; their kiss soft and intimate, then increasing in urgency as they realized how long it had been since they did this.

Jared pulled at Jensen’s clothes. “Why are you still dressed?” he asked between kisses and lifted Jensen’s shirt over his head.

“Good question,” Jensen quipped and removed Jared’s sleep shirt, then pulled down the sheets to see what else needed to go.

But Jared was already taking off his boxer briefs and reaching for Jensen’s belt buckle.

Jensen helped the process along, unlacing his boots and standing to drop-trou.

Jared flashed a naughty smile at the sight and leaned up to pull Jensen down; his mouth seeking Jensen’s as Jensen’s weight pinned him to the bed.

They kissed frantic and needy as two months of pent-up emotions surfaced. Their lengths were hard and leaking as their hips grinded together, and Jared moaned when Jensen reached between them.

Jensen broke away, having forgotten how much he loved that sound coming from that mouth, and moved to Jared’s neck, kissing his way over his collarbone, down his chest, and flicking his tongue over a perky nipple.

Jared gasped and writhed as Jensen did it again before working his way down Jared’s stomach, kissing every inch of that V-line until his tongue found something else much more enticing.

Jared arched with another moan as Jensen’s mouth went to work. “Jensen…” His hands fisted the sheets, then tangled in Jensen’s hair. “Jen – ”

Jensen smiled as the second half of his name was swept away as Jared came completely undone. He trailed kisses up the other side of Jared’s body, tracing the exact same path and pausing to give the other nipple the attention it also deserved.

Jared’s hands slid over his back as Jensen completed his tour and settled beside him. They laid there, holding each other in a mess of twisted sheets.

“I’ve missed you.” The words ghosted over Jared’s skin as Jensen nuzzled him sweet and tender. “And I love you.” He kissed the sensitive spot behind Jared’s ear. “And I’m sorry I put you last these past two months.”

Jared held his gaze, smiling as Jensen reclaimed his mouth and kissed him deeper and slower than before.

“You’re forgiven,” Jared told him with a saucy wink as if what just occurred cancelled out Jensen’s transgressions.

Jensen arched an eyebrow and goosed a ticklish spot below Jared’s ribs.

Jared yelped and laughed, burying his face into Jensen’s neck as Jensen kissed his temple. His smile lingered, thankful to be back with Jensen – back in his arms and back by his side. “Thank you,” he whispered, overwhelmed as he realized how much Jensen sacrificed to be there. “I know it wasn’t easy to come here.”

“Are you kidding?” Jensen replied. “This was the easiest decision I’ve ever made.” He fanned his fingers through Jared’s hair. “Plus, what good is having a private jet if you can’t take it out for a spin whenever you want?”

Jared smiled and kissed the space between Jensen’s neck and shoulder. “I just hope your fans understand.”

“The fans are fine. I did the show last night, and I’ll do the one tonight. I just have to haul ass back to Seattle in a few hours.”

Jared hummed a response as they laid there; Jensen’s touch feather-light as he stroked Jared’s arm, lulling him to sleep.

“What would you say if I asked you to come with me back to Seattle?”

Jared blinked. “To join the tour?”

Jensen nodded.

At first, Jared said nothing, then turned to look at him; their faces within inches as they shared the same pillow. “I’d say yes.’”

Jensen leaned closer. “Say it again.”

Jared brushed his lips across Jensen’s. “Yes. Yes, yes, y – ”

Jensen silenced him with a kiss before pulling him closer. “Do you know how happy you make me?”

“Yes,” Jared answered, his head resting on Jensen’s chest. “Because you make me just as happy.”

Jensen sighed, feeling content and complete. He fell asleep with a smile on his face and woke with Jared still in his arms. For a moment, he pretended they could stay there all day wallowing in their nest of blankets and pillows as they talked between rounds of sex and sleep.

“One day,” he promised himself and kissed Jared’s forehead.

Jared smiled and opened his eyes. “Mornin’.”

“Mornin’,” Jensen returned, watching as Jared stretched like a cat beside him. “Is everything you do sexy as hell?”

“Almost,” Jared said and kissed him. “What time is it?”

“I don’t know. But I think it’s still early,” Jensen predicted, judging by the pale light beginning to shine through the curtains.

They lazed there, trying to find the motivation to get up when someone knocked on the bedroom door.

“Jared…” Chad called. “Mitch the Stalker just delivered a bag for Ackles. I checked it for kinky shit. It’s all good. No collars or whips or anything. I think you’re safe,” he concluded and dropped the bag in the hallway. “I’m going to work. Text me later.”

Jensen looked at Jared like he was living with a lunatic. “What is wrong with him?”

Jared laughed. “I still haven’t figured that out.” He kissed Jensen. “Are we showering together, or…”

“Nice try,” Jensen said, knowing a shared shower would lead to something they didn’t have time for.

“Raincheck?”

“Absolutely,” Jensen assured, kissing Jared and wrapping one of the blankets around his waist as he crossed to the door and retrieved his bag.

It was around 9:00 by the time they had both bathed and dressed and made it downstairs.

Mitch and Clif were gathered around the kitchen table with Rich and Rob, swapping stories about life on the road with the rich and famous.

Rich nodded at the bag Jared carried. “Going to Disneyland?”

“Close,” Jared replied. “Seattle.”

Rich pulled a face. “Why Seattle?”

“’Cause that’s where I’m going,” Jensen said and glanced at his guys.

They both nodded and stood; Mitch heading to the car while Clif took both Jensen’s and Jared’s bags.

“Huh,” Rich mused, accessing a celebrity gossip site on his phone and handing it to Jensen. “Guess you’re feeling better then?”

Jensen scanned the headline speculating he might miss his second show in Seattle due to illness. He smirked.

Dani was a _master_. 

“Much better,” Jensen confirmed, giving back the phone and squeezing Jared’s hand.

Jared smiled, dimples and all.

“So…” Rob began. “What does this mean for us?”

“It means you’re free to go,” Jensen replied. “Mitch and Clif will take over from here.”

“We have to go _now?_ I haven’t had my coffee.”

“That’s what Starbucks is for, Rich.” Jensen tapped the back of their chairs. “Let’s go. Jared and I have a plane to catch.”

Rich and Rob gathered their belongings scattered around the kitchen.

“Thank you,” Jared told them as they threw a wave over their shoulders and left the house. He looked at Jensen. “Everything’s changing so fast.”

Jensen tugged him forward, sharing a quick kiss. “Now’s your chance to change your mind.”

“No way,” Jared refused. “Like I told you that first night – you’re stuck with me.”

“I was hoping you’d say that,” Jensen replied, repeating what he had said that night as well.

They smiled and headed outside.

Being back in the SUV felt like home, and Jared buzzed with excitement as he leaned against Jensen.

“I’ve never flown before,” he confessed, feeling silly and shy about admitting that to Jensen who had flown countless times.

“You’ll either love it or hate it.”

Jared frowned at the prediction. “What if I hate it?”

Jensen shrugged. “Then you’ll learn to avoid it when you can and tolerate it when you can’t.” He kissed him. “But either way, I’ll be there with you. You’ll be fine.”

Twenty minutes into the flight, Jared wasn’t so sure about that. He couldn’t decide if he wanted to throw up or scream. The pockets of turbulence made his stomach flop, and his fingers ached from how hard he was gripping Jensen’s hand.

“It’s okay,” Jensen soothed. “Just try to relax.”

Jared swallowed and blew out a shaky breath. He rested his head on Jensen’s shoulder and waited for the flight to be over.

Four hours later, it was. They were back in Seattle, still hand-in-hand as they arrived at the concert’s venue.

“Where the hell have you been?”

JD sounded like a father pissed his son had missed curfew…again.

“I left something in Dallas,” Jensen replied and smiled at Jared.

Jared’s dimples flashed. 

JD narrowed his eyes, watching them interact. “What the fuck is this?”

“ _This_ is Jared,” Jensen told him. “Jared, this is JD.”

Jared shifted beside Jensen, his hand fidgeting in Jensen’s grasp. “It’s nice to meet you.”

JD grunted and looked back at Jensen. “I know who the fuck he is. What the fuck is he doing here?”

“Oh my god!” Dani squealed, appearing behind JD. “Jensen! You’re back! And you brought Jared!” She ran toward them, hugging Jensen first. “Tell me he’s joining the tour.”

Jensen nodded.

“Fuck,” JD growled and glared at Jensen. “Are you fucking kidding me?”

“No.” Jensen held his gaze. “Jared stays, or I go. Take your pick.”

JD shook his head, looking away. “You are un-fucking-believable.” He sighed and looked back. “Fine. He can stay. On one condition…”

Jensen arched an eyebrow as JD focused on Jared.

“You earn your own way, kid. You sing ‘Meant To Be’ every show with Jensen and you start working on your own material.” JD paused, appraising the new talent standing in front of him. “The one time I heard you back in Dallas, you were surprisingly good. Now it’s time to prove you’re not just a one trick pony with a pretty face.”

“He’s not,” Jensen assured and winked at Jared.

Jared swallowed, speechless as JD continued to stare at him. Being reunited with Jensen and invited to tour with him was everything Jared had wanted, and he was happy just being on the sidelines. But now, he wasn’t just tagging along for the show; he was _in_ the show. It was overwhelming in the best possible way, and he smiled at Jensen.

“Alright. Enough standing around. I’ve got shit to do,” JD announced, heading further backstage. “Sound checks at four.”

“Good. That gives me and the band about two hours.”

JD paused, half-turning. “For what?”

“You’ll see…” Jensen dodged and batted his eyes.

JD snorted and kept walking.

Dani laughed, unable to hide her excitement. “This is so fucking awesome! I’m so glad you’re here.” She grabbed Jared and hugged him, then held him at arm’s length. “I don’t know how I’m going to get anything done, though. You’re just so fucking adorable. I just want to sit and stare at you. Maybe brush your hair…”

Jared bit his lip and glanced at Jensen.

“Alright, cougar. Back off. He’s mine.”

Dani slapped Jensen’s arm. “I know. Lucky bastard.” She smiled. “I better run. I’ve got shit to do, too. I’ve gotta get a press release out. This is so huge! The fans are gonna lose their shit.”

“Hey,” Jensen called before she could walk away. “Speaking of press releases, I saw the article about tonight’s show.”

“The one about how you may or may not be sick?”

Jensen nodded.

Dani shrugged. “We had to be prepared in case you were still MIA, and we had to cancel. But you’re back.” She smiled at Jared. “And better than ever.”

Jensen nodded his agreement and pulled Jared in for a kiss.

Dani watched them. “Reunited and It Feels So Good,” she mused and nodded. “Yep. That’s gonna be the headline.” She grinned. “These suckers write themselves with you two,” she told them, disappearing in the direction JD went earlier as she dialed her phone.

Jensen turned to Jared, staring like it was the first time he had seen him.

Jared smiled. “What?”

“Nothing. I just like to look at you.”

Jared lowered his eyes, shy and adorable.

Jensen kissed him. “Listen. Mitch is gonna take you back to the hotel to get some rest before the show.”

Jared tilted his head. “Are you trying to get rid of me?”

“Maybe,” Jensen allowed and chuckled when Jared’s playful smile became a playful scowl. “No pouting. And no questions. I won’t let you ruin your surprise.”

Jared’s smile returned as he leaned closer, his lips brushing Jensen’s.

Jensen couldn’t resist the temptation. He claimed Jared’s mouth, kissing him deeper than before; both lost in each other until Mitch cleared his throat.

“Time’s a’wastin’.”

Their kiss dissolved into laughter.

“You and Clif are like really strict babysitters.”

Mitch arched an eyebrow at Jensen’s description. “That’s how we feel,” he replied, his tone dry but his expression amused. He focused on Jared. “You ready?”

“I guess,” Jared answered, reluctant to leave. His fingers lingered in Jensen’s grasp until they finally separated. “I love you.”

“I love you,” Jensen returned, then glanced at Mitch. “Take care of him.”

“You got it, boss,” Mitch said, though he didn’t need the reminder.

The lines between professional and personal had blurred long ago. Both he and Clif no longer considered Jensen just a job; he was family. They loved him like a family. They protected him like family. And now with Jared, their family had just gotten a little bigger.

Mitch smiled. “C’mon, kid.”

Jensen watched them go, then turned toward the stage.

Hours later the show was ready to start, and Jensen was bucking tradition by opening with new material.  

JD had bitched about the decision but knew he was talking to himself. Jensen always did what Jensen wanted to do. And Jensen wanted to debut this song right out the gate.

“Listen…” Jensen stood in the wings, framing Jared’s face with his hands. “This song we’re about to play – it’s _your_ song.”

Jared blinked at him. “What?”

“Surprise!”

Jared huffed a laugh.

“I wrote it on the flight to Dallas, and me and the band worked on it this afternoon. It’s my next single. Inspired by _you_.”

Jared smiled even though he looked close to tears. “Jensen.”

“I never should’ve left you in Texas, Jay.” Jensen kissed him, then held him in a tight hug. “I love you so much.”

“I love you,” Jared returned, clinging back and watching as Dani approached.

“Alright, you two. Break it up. We’ve got a show to do,” she told them, snapping her fingers like a nanny tasked with keeping distractible children on schedule.  

Jensen eased Jared away, then snuck one last kiss before heading to the stage.

“Remember they love that Texas twang…” Dani called after him.

Jensen threw back a wave to acknowledge he heard her.

The audience erupted like they always did as soon as Jensen was spotted.

“Seattle!” Jensen yelled into the microphone, and the fans cheered. “How y’all doin’ tonight?”

They cheered again.

Jensen smiled. “I gotta tell ya, I’m doin’ pretty damn good myself. Y’all heard I went back to Dallas and picked up a souvenir?”

The crowd screamed, alternating chants of “Jared” and “J2”.

Jensen laughed and glanced off stage. “Yep. Jared is in the builidng. I’m lookin’ at him right now.” He winked at Jared. “I’ll bring him out a little later and sing a song y’all might recognize.”

The fans whooped.

“But right now, I’m gonna start with a song I wrote just for him. Somethin’ me and the band finished up about an hour ago, so it’s brand spankin’ new. Y’all are the first to hear it before it officially drops.” Jensen paused, strapping on his guitar. “Well…y’all and whoever else views your video,” he added, knowing that was the reality they lived in now. “I’m real proud of it and hope y’all like it, too. Here’s ‘Lonely East Texas Nights.’”

The crowd screamed as Jensen started playing. A few beats in, the drums and bass joined the guitars, and the crowd’s energy surged.

“Same old song on the radio tonight,” Jensen began, his voice deep and smooth. “The one about wine and roses and candlelight. But I'm getting farther from you with every town that I play.” He glanced offstage at Jared. “Maybe this distance is more than we can take.”

Jared’s eyes misted.

Jensen smiled at him, then turned back to the crowd. “Somewhere in east Texas you’re all alone. But I can’t dry tears on the telephone.” He glanced again at Jared. “But I'm coming back to you.  I swear I'll make it right. I'm making my way back home on a red-eye midnight flight.”

Dani nudged Jared’s shoulder.

“Ooo, baby, I'm comin' home,” Jensen continued, his voice reflecting the emotion he felt when he wrote the lyric. “’Cause I can't love you on the telephone.” He smiled at Jared. “Ooo, darlin’, I swear I'll make it right. No more lonely east Texas nights. No more lonely east Texas nights.”

Jared laughed through his tears and nodded because Jensen was right – no more lonely east Texas nights. They were together now. And always.

The chorus repeated twice with guitar riffs and a drum solo in between. When it ended, the lights went down and the crowd went crazy.

Jared covered his face, overwhelmed by the moment.

Jensen slung his guitar to his back and jogged offstage, lowering Jared’s hands and kissing that mouth that drove _him_ crazy. “You’re gorgeous. And amazing. And I love you,” he reminded between kisses, then returned to the stage to continue the show.

The band launched into the title hit from Jensen’s second album, then played the rest of the set. Jared joined Jensen centerstage to end the show with “Meant To Be” before Jensen encored with “Desperate Man” like he always did.

And that’s how it went night after night, city after city, show after show – Jensen and Jared sharing a stage, a bed, a _life._

Six weeks after Jared joined the tour, JD decided it was time.

“Time for what?” Jared asked when Jensen broke the news one morning.

“He wants you to perform an original song. Something you can release as a single after the tour.”

“But we’re releasing ‘Meant To Be’ after the tour.”

“That’s _our_ song,” Jensen pointed out, rinsing his toothbrush. “JD wants _you_ to perform something _you_ wrote all by yourself.”

The announcement was horrifying.

Jared swallowed, pale and motionless as he stood beside Jensen.

Jensen smiled. “You’ll be fine,” he soothed, kissing the tip of Jared’s nose to avoid the lather of shaving cream covering Jared’s face. “I know you’ve been working on your own material for years, Jay. I’ve seen those notebooks you try to hide.”

“Writing for myself is one thing,” Jared told him, gliding the razor over his jawline. “But writing something to share with other people is fucking terrifying.”

Jensen chuckled. “I get that. But _you_ are fucking amazing, so…”

Jared hummed a response, distracted by stubble and foam lodged in his razor. His hand shook as he tapped the blades against the edge of the sink, then flinched and gasped when he somehow nicked his finger.

Jensen’s attention darted to him, frowning at the blood and reaching for Jared’s hand. “Let me see.” He dabbed the cut with the corner of his towel and examined the damage before running water over the broken skin. “You need to relax. Cutting off your finger is not getting you out of this.”

Jared gave a shaky laugh; thankful Jensen was trying to lighten the mood but still overwhelmed and scared at the expectation of performing solo. He ducked his head against Jensen’s shoulder.

Jensen kissed his temple. “Jay. Look at me.”

Jared raised his eyes.

“I won’t let you fall.”

Jared blinked against sudden tears.

“Remember that,” Jensen told him and kissed him again.

It was the only reminder Jared needed.

In the weeks that followed, Jensen started waking up alone. Jared’s side of the bed would be cool and empty, but Jensen could always see him huddled in the corner of their bedroom writing and thinking beneath the soft glow of the desk lamp.

Jensen would lay there, thankful the darkness hid both his smile and his spying as he watched Jared work. Sometimes Jared would strum his guitar soft and low trying to find the right melody to match his lyrics. Sometimes Jared would pace. Sometimes he would give up and lay back down, snuggling against Jensen’s chest with a frustrated sigh.

On those nights, Jensen made sure to pull him close and kiss his forehead, professing his love and encouragement without saying a word.

Once the song took shape, Jared’s midnight solo sessions turned into private sessions with the band – no Jensen allowed.

“It’s a surprise,” Jared explained with that adorable, wide-eyed expression he had mastered long ago to twist Jensen around his finger.

Jensen was helpless to argue, sending Jared on his way to practice with a kiss and a promise of something much more interesting when he returned. And he always delivered.

“Tell me about the song.”

Jared arched an eyebrow and lifted his head from Jensen’s chest as they laid there together in a post-sex haze. “Nice try.”

Jensen smiled. “Come on, Jay. Gimme a sneak peek. Just one word.”

“Okay.” Jared dipped forward with a kiss. “You.”

Jensen’s smile widened. “Me?”

Jared nodded.

“Your song is about me?”

“Who else?” Jared asked, holding Jensen’s gaze. “No one has ever made me feel like you do. Not just loved, but safe and _whole_. You are the best thing that’s ever happened to me, Jensen Ackles. Why wouldn’t I tell the world?”

Jensen’s hand smoothed through Jared’s hair, pulling him in for another kiss – soft and deep and long.

On the last night of the tour, the crowd was on their feet, chanting and screaming, demanding the encore they all knew was coming.

But Jensen had something else in mind. He grabbed Jared’s hand as he waited offstage. “Listen. This is what we’re going to do. I want you to sing that song. _My_ song.”

“What?” Jared yelped and shook his head like he couldn’t stop. “No. No, no, no. It’s not ready.”

“It _is_ ready,” Jensen countered. “I’ve already talked with the band. Chris and Jason say it’s on point.”

“Chris and Jason are liars.”

Jensen laughed. “Jay. The song is ready. _You_ are ready. And the fans are ready.” He kissed him. “You got this.”

Jared said nothing, panicked when Jensen released his hand and jogged back onstage amid the crowd’s roar.

“Alright, y’all. We’re gonna do things a little different tonight. I’m gonna bring Jared out here and let him close out the show for us with somethin’ he’s been workin’ on. Just him and the band. I’ve got no idea what’s about to happen, so buckle up.” Jensen chuckled and turned to see Jared marching toward him, looking scared to death but determined as hell. “That’s my boy,” he whispered and gave Jared another quick kiss, causing the crowd to erupt.

Jensen left the stage, taking Jared’s usual place beside Dani in the wings.

Jared stood in front of the microphone as the band started playing.

“God, I hope this doesn’t suck.”

Jensen pulled a face at Dani’s comment. “It won’t.”

Dani hummed a response.

“Sure is hard to remember…” Jared began, his voice soft and shaky. “…life before you walked in the picture.”

Jensen smiled as Jared glanced over at him.

“I was a sad Mona Lisa with a crooked frame. Standing on my platform waiting for my train.” Jared shifted in front of the microphone. “I was messed up, wandering, broke down, stumbling, running for my life.” He paused, gaining his confidence as the song continued to build. “I was heart broke, hard up, on a long string of bad luck, searching with no end in sight.”

Jared paused again, his voice strong and sure and steady as he launched into the chorus while looking straight at Jensen.

“Before you called me baby, before you looked me in the eyes. I had nothing left to save me. Before you called me, before you called me, before you called me baby.”

The crowd screamed – each and every one knowing who Jared was talking about, who he was singing to, who he had written this song for. Cellphones were held high, their lights shining and swaying as Jared removed the microphone from its stand and began the second verse.

Dani arched an eyebrow. “I think he’s starting to get into it.”

Jensen nodded, his chest tight with so much love and pride as he watched Jared perform.

“It’s like the walls fell down and the lights turned up. And the band started playing a different song.” Jared glanced again at Jensen. “Like I was baptized by the fire in your kiss. No, I’ve never ever, ever felt like this before you called me baby.”

Jensen beamed as Jared continued with the chorus.

“When do you call him ‘baby’?”

Jensen snorted at Dani’s question.

“No, seriously. I’ve never heard you call him that.”

“You’re not with us all the time.”

Dani gave him a knowing smile. “Ah. I see.”

Jensen laughed, his focus 100% on Jared, not wanting to miss a single word, a single second.

“I was drowning, wasted, lost and jaded, hanging by a thread. I was sinking, shook up, and almost gave up on this lonely heart in my chest.”

“Yeah!” Jensen yelled and clapped, so fucking proud of Jared and even aroused by the sexy way he growled that last line.

The chorus repeated twice more with Jared becoming more confident with each word.

As the lyrics ended, the band took over, closing the song with a simple but sultry guitar chord played on repeat with a single drumbeat keeping time. When the music faded, the audience went wild, chanting Jared’s name, then Jensen’s, then settling on their favorite chant – J2.

Jensen ran onstage, his face aching from the huge smile he had held so long. “That was so fucking good!” he told Jared, grabbing and kissing him like he needed air and Jared was the only one who could supply it.

The crowd lost their shit as the stadium exploded in camera flashes and deafening cheers.

Jensen broke their kiss long enough to rest his forehead against Jared’s, looking him straight in the eye. “I am so fucking proud of you. And I love you so fucking much.”

“I love _you_ so fucking much,” Jared replied before Jensen claimed his mouth again.

The morning after the final show, they drifted in and out of sleep as they laid together, wrapped in each other’s arms and in no hurry to leave.

Jensen traced the outline of Jared’s shoulder; his fingers gliding up and down the smooth skin. “So…now what?”

Jared tensed as the moment he dreaded finally arrived. For weeks, he had been asking himself the same – what would he do when the tour ended? Would he go back to Dallas? He didn’t want to, didn’t want to be anywhere without Jensen. But maybe Jensen had other plans, other ideas of how their relationship would transition from this phase to whatever was next.

“Jay?”

“I don’t know.”

Jensen continued to stroke his arm as they laid there in the silence. “What would you say if I asked you to come with me back to Austin?”

Jared smiled at the question, reminded of the one Jensen asked about Seattle months ago. But this was different. Jared knew Jensen lived in Austin when he wasn’t touring…which meant Jensen was asking him to move in.

Jared lifted his head from Jensen’s chest and held his gaze. “I’d say I’d follow you anywhere.”

Jensen smiled and drew him in, kissing him slow and deep.

The house in Austin was big but cozy, and it felt like home the instant Jared arrived. He was settled in a matter of days, and life developed a new routine of lazy mornings, long showers, and afternoons spent writing music.

In the evenings, they would order in or cook together; a new hobby they discovered they liked, especially when one thing led to another and the kitchen island was used for something other than prepping ingredients.

Life was easy and happy, and Jared would lay awake at night with his head on Jensen’s chest wondering how he was blessed enough to call it his.

**Author's Note:**

> All songs and lyrics are property of the artists and songwriters. I encourage you to check them out to fully appreciate their use in this story. 
> 
> “Islands In the Stream” – written by the Bee Gees, performed by Kenny Rogers and Dolly Parton
> 
> “Desperate Man” – written by Eric Church and Ray Wylie Hubbard, performed by Eric Church
> 
> “Meant To Be” – written by Bebe Rexha and Tyler Hubbard, performed by Bebe Rexha featuring Florida Georgia Line
> 
> “Lonely East Texas Nights” – could not find a definitive answer about who wrote this, but it’s performed by Whiskey Myers
> 
> “Before You Called Me Baby” – written and performed by Caitlyn Smith


End file.
